


Secret Keeper

by Bremol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Season/Series 04, mention of sexual attack of a major character but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsie Hughes is Downton's secret keeper which leads to all kinds of things happening. Series/Season 4 spoilers, major ones, so beware reading if you haven't seen this particular series/season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Those that have seen Series/Season 4 of DA will know what Green did, those that haven't but choose to read this story anyway, will know just by inference because I'm not going to go into detail. Green is but just a small part of this story...you'll see what I mean as it goes along.

 

 

 

 

Edith walked on shaking legs towards Mrs. Hughes’ sitting room. With a trembling hand, she knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, she looked about to make sure no one saw her. Positive no one was lurking about, she slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind her. Carefully making her way to the chair she’d seen across the room, she sat down and waited, the letter she’d brought with her rattling slightly as she tried to control her trembles.

Mrs. Hughes would know what to do, she would know how to fix this. She’d always known how to fix the messes Edith had found herself in as a young girl. Aunt Rosamund had been amazingly supportive, but she was in London. Edith needed someone here at home to turn to and no one else could be trusted not to judge, to react badly. Just her Mrs. Hughesy, as she’d called the housekeeper as a girl. The nickname had never gone over well with the family, but Mrs. Hughes had always winked and smiled at her letting her know that it was alright.

She knew that Mrs. Hughes didn’t look upon the family as Mr. Carson did, but the woman was kind, and Edith couldn’t help but remember what the housekeeper had done for Ethel Parks. Hearing a noise at the door, Edith closed her eyes to wait.

Elsie sighed as she opened the door to her sitting room and turned on the light. Shutting the door, she gasped when she turned around and found that she wasn’t alone. “My Lady?” she whispered. “What is it?”

Edith opened her eyes and looked up, tears falling at the kindness and worry she saw in the blue eyes looking at her, patiently waiting for an answer. Swallowing down the urge to bolt, she held out her letter.

Elsie noticed the trembling hand as she moved to take the letter the young woman held out to her. Reading it, she blinked in surprise as she looked back at Edith. “Oh,” she whispered when the young woman leaned forward, her head resting against Elsie’s chest as she sobbed. “There now, Miss Edith,” she used the name she’d called Edith as a girl, somehow knowing it would help to soothe her.

“Oh Mrs. Hughes. What am I going to do?”

“You must tell your parents, child.” Elsie told her softly, her hand gently caressing Edith’s hair.

“I can’t. They,” she shook her. “Oh no. I just can’t.”

“Someone in the family must be told, My Lady.”

“Aunt Rosamund knows.” Edith whispered as she continued to rest against Elsie.

“Then why not go to her?”

“She offered to help, but I,” Edith stopped talking and began to cry again, her fists grasping at Elsie’s skirts.

“Oh dear girl.” Elsie sighed as she wrapped her arms fully around her, gently rocking her back and forth. “Shh. We’ll think of something then. Your Mrs. Hughesy promises.”

The kind words only made Edith sob, “You remember.”

“Of course I do, dear girl. You were the only one to have a nickname for me. Even dear Lady Sybil never had a nickname for me.”

“I miss her.” Edith breathed as she calmed.

“As do we all. Now, come on. Dry your tears.” Elsie smiled kindly as she was released. Sitting down in her desk chair, she held Edith’s hand. “How long, dear?”

“I’ve at least four months before it’s noticeable.”

Elsie nodded. “That gives us time then.”

“Mrs. Hughes?”

“Yes?”

“Will you start helping to dress me? I can’t hide it very well in that situation.”

“When the time comes, I will if it’s necessary.” Elsie promised. “Why don’t you go on to your room? I’ll make your excuses and bring you something to eat and some tea.”

Edith felt her eyes water as she thought of the countless times Mrs. Hughes had made her excuses for her when she was younger. “Mrs. Hughes?”

“Yes?”

Standing up, Edith bent over and wrapped her arms around the older woman. “You would have been a wonderful mother,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

Elsie smiled at Edith and patted her cheek. “Go on now. You’ll need all the rest and nourishment you can get without giving yourself away. You’ve the wee one to consider now.”

Edith laughed slightly at the sound of Elsie’s brogue. “Just keep saying that, Mrs. Hughes. Just keep saying that.”

 

~*~

 

Bates glared across the room at Elsie, knowing she’d lied to him. “You lied.”

Elsie sighed as she sat heavily in her chair. “I was asked to. She’s protecting you. She knew that if you found out who it was, you would kill him. And then where would she be? You’d be hanged and she’d be alone. Leave it, Mr. Bates.”

Bates stared at Elsie, hearing something in her voice. “It wasn’t just Anna he was harassing at the dinner table. It was you. He knows that you know.”

“I said leave it, Mr. Bates.” Elsie warned. “Go find Anna.”

Bates studied Elsie a bit longer then nodded and left her sitting room. He would go and find Anna, but he’d not be forgetting what he’d learned. Green would pay for what he did. Elsie Hughes’ warnings against it or not. There were ways he’d learned in prison of disposing of someone without being caught.

Elsie let her head drop into her hands. One secret after another had been heaped upon her shoulders and she was growing weary of them. Anna, Tom, Edith – all of them trusted her, and she cared for them, she did, but…but carrying their secrets all at once was growing to be too heavy a burden.

Another knock on her door brought a groan. “Come in,” she called out.

“Mrs. Hughes, may I speak with you a moment?”

Elsie nodded and motioned for Charles to take a seat. “What is it, Mr. Carson?”

Charles stared down at his shoes. “I’ve had a visit from Mr. Gillingham.”

Elsie blinked in surprise. “Yes? And what did he want?”

“He wanted to inform me of your inappropriate conduct in the boot room.”

Elsie sputtered, “My what?”

“You heard me.” Charles told her. Looking up at her, he held her gaze, clearly seeing the fire in her eyes. “What is going on, Mrs. Hughes?” he whispered.

Shaking her head, Elsie got up and moved to stare into the small fireplace. “I’ll apologize to him, Mr. Carson.”

Her words caused Charles to blinked rapidly as he tried to process what was happening. “Are you saying that,”

“I said I would apologize, Mr. Carson.” Elsie cut him off. “If that’s all, I have several things I need to attend to before retiring.”

Charles nodded dumbly, too confused to say anything other than, “That was all, Mrs. Hughes,” before making his way out of the room.

Elsie clasped the mantel, tears rolling down her cheeks as she allowed the stress to overtake her. After a few moments, she wiped angrily at the tears and took a deep breath, anger burning through her.

So Mr. Green thought he could intimidate her, did he? The foolish man didn’t realize who he was dealing with.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Green’s eyes gleamed as he watched Anna smugly, knowing that Mrs. Hughes was watching him. He wasn’t afraid of her, no more than he was any other woman in this house. “What a fine morning it is,” he said happily. “Don’t you think so, Anna?”

Elsie felt her blood begin to boil. “Anna, could you come with me please? I have a few errands to run and I’m going to need some help. I’ve already asked Lady Mary if it would be alright.”

Anna, inwardly thanking Elsie, turned and nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Hughes. Just let me find Mr. Bates to let him know where I am.”

“I’m here, Anna.” Bates called out to her as he stepped off the last step, having just come from dressing Lord Grantham. “I’ll actually be joining you ladies if you don’t mind, Mrs. Hughes. His Lordship needs me to pick up a few things in the village and send something in the post.”

Elsie nodded. Perfect. Everything was working out perfectly. “Very well, Mr. Bates.”

“Oh. Mrs. Hughes?” Green called out.

“Yes?” Elsie asked as she stared at him.

“Did you have something you needed to say to me? Only Mr. Carson told me that he’d spoken to you.”

Anna blinked in surprise at Elsie then looked at Bates. She knew that her husband was still upset with her and Mrs. Hughes for lying to him about the man that had hurt her, but he seemed to be over it for the moment as he was just as surprised as she was.

“Yes, I do. I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the boot room. It was wrong of me. I hope you’ll accept my apology and assurance that it will not happen again.” Elsie’s blue eyes bore into Green’s, letting the man know she knew exactly what he was doing.

Thomas’ eyes were wide as he looked at Baxter, both had heard the exchange, but only Thomas understood just what a grievous mistake Green had made. He didn’t know what had happened to lead to this moment, but he did know what would be the likely outcome. Motioning with his head, he followed Baxter out of the room, wanting nothing more to do with the scene.

“Mrs. Hughes?” Anna whispered.

“It’s nothing, Anna. Just a little disagreement. Let’s get a move on. We’ll need to hurry with our errands.”

Green frowned as he watched the trio leave. He had been sure Mrs. Hughes would react badly, but she hadn’t. Instead she’d apologized for the made up grievance and simply walked away. He’d never met a woman like this one before. They all fell for his charms and gave themselves willingly, or he took what he wanted. Not that he wanted anything from this one. Though he was sure he could take if he wanted because she was merely a woman and weak, and in this case old.

He shook his head. Whatever it was about Mrs. Hughes, he’d break her. He always did. No woman stood up to him as she did without consequences.

 

~*~

 

Elsie smiled at Anna. “I have a surprise for you. I’ve cleared it with His Lordship and Lady Mary. You and Mr. Bates are to stay in the village and have dinner. I also managed to soothe Mr. Carson’s temper by saying that I would ask that you watch over the younger ones at the film. I hope you don’t mind the last part.”

“Are you sure, Mrs. Hughes? Who will look after Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and His Lordship?” Anna asked.

“Baxter will look after Lady Mary and I’ll see to Lady Edith. Thomas will take care of His Lordship.” Elsie informed them.

Reaching out, Bates grasped Anna’s hand. “We’ll be happy to watch over the younger ones, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you for giving us this time away.”

“No need for thanks, Mr. Bates. I’m doing this for selfish reasons.” Elsie held his gaze. “Forgive her. I care nothing about your anger toward me, but Anna doesn’t deserve it.”

Anna felt her lip tremble as she let go of Bates’ hand and moved to wrap her arms around Elsie. “Oh Mrs. Hughes,” she whispered.

“Shh. You enjoy yourself.” Elsie pushed Anna back. “Just enjoy your time together.”

Anna nodded and stepped back to her place beside Bates. “You didn’t really have to run errands, did you?”

Elsie smiled at the younger woman. “I did pick something up, but no, I didn’t have errands to run.”

Bates studied Elsie, wondering just exactly what she was up to. She’d given in to Green’s obvious ploy to rile her much too easily and without a hint of the anger he knew would normally have been there. He’d seen this woman’s righteous indignation, heard her voice raised in a row with Mr. Carson over something far more trivial than being accused of improper behavior and having that accusation being made public so that she was forced to apologize. Shaking his head, he smiled down at Anna. “Shall we enjoy a bit more of the sunshine before going to the Grantham Arms?”

Elsie watched the couple, nodding with satisfaction when they turned and walked away, leaving her to make her way back to Downton alone. She needed the time to gather her thoughts, to make sure that every bit of her plan was perfect so that she could put an end to the nightmare surrounding her downstairs family and not cause more trouble.

 

~*~

 

“My Lady, I need to know if you have access to money outside of your father.” Elsie whispered as she worked with Edith’s hair.

Edith blinked in surprise. “Mrs. Hughes?”

“Do you?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand.”

“You asked me to help you. I’ve thought of a way to do this.”

Edith turned to look up at the older woman. “That involves money?”

Elsie clasped Edith’s hands. “Do you want the wee one?”

Edith felt her eyes water as she looked away. “I,” she started to confess then bit her trembling lip to stop a sob.

Elsie pulled Edith close. “Shh, I know. You don’t have to tell me. Fine then. Now that I know the answer, I’ll tell you what I’ve decided.”

Edith nodded then sat back, reaching behind her for her handkerchief. Dabbing at her eyes, she thought a moment then looked at Mrs. Hughes. “You want me to leave.”

“We’re going to leave. I won’t let you go through this alone.” Elsie gently caressed Edith’s face then moved her hands to fix her mussed hair. “I’m going to go to your parents in the morning and tell them that I’ve received word from my sister. I won’t be lying, I did, and she _has_ asked me to come for a visit. I _will_ be lying when I say that she needs me and that I must leave Downton, that I don’t know how long she’ll need me.”

“And how will you say you need me to go with you?”

“I won’t. You make frequent trips to London. Because I’ll be going for an extended stay away, I’ll have more bags than you usually take for London. I’ll simply pack your things in my bags along with my own clothes. I needed to know that you have money so that you can live comfortably because my savings won’t support us for long.” Elsie tucked a wave into place. “We’ll go to the station together and make everyone think we’re taking separate trains, but you’ll be going on my train. I’m sorry it won’t be in first class.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Edith waved it off. “Mrs. Hughes, you can’t leave Downton for me.”

“Yes, I can.” Caressing Edith’s cheek once more, Elsie smiled tenderly at her. “I watched Ethel give her wee man to his grandparents out of desperation. My heart broke even though I agreed that she’d done the right thing. I,” she shook her head, her eyes watering. “I won’t do it again, my darling girl. This wee babe is going to have a life with its mother and father. We’ll find Mr. Gregson. Until then, we’ll go to Scotland. We’ll go somewhere no one knows either of us. I’ll be your lady’s maid. If anyone asks, you’ll be a widow, grieving the loss of your husband instead of joyfully awaiting the birth of your bairn.”

Edith smiled slightly. “Mrs. Hughes?”

“Yes?”

“Going to Scotland,” she smiled again. “Does that mean I get to hear your real accent?”

Elsie shook her head even as she winked at the girl. “Yes, My Lady. Now, let’s finish dressing you. We don’t want you being late.”

“Yes, Hughesy.” Edith whispered, laughing when Elsie growled and playfully squeezed her shoulder.

Elsie could still see the sadness in Edith’s eyes, but it was good to hear her laugh, even if it wasn’t as jovial as it could have been. Finished dressing the girl, she smiled at her. “You look lovely. Now go along. I’m going to set aside some of your things to sneak out of your room later and take up to my own so I can begin packing.”

Edith nodded then walked to her door, pausing with her hand on the knob she looked back. “Mrs. Hughes,” she whispered.

“Yes?” Elsie asked as she looked up from the wardrobe.

“Thank you for caring about me.”

Elsie’s heart nearly broke at the sadness she heard in Edith’s voice. This girl had been overlooked her entire life. The last thing she needed was to be disowned and disgraced because of a mistake she made in the name of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark at the core. It's Green versus Elsie. There's physical violence, though I didn't go into a lot of detail. You've been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

Elsie made her way up to the attic, knowing that she was being followed. She had to get the cases for Edith’s clothes, and she had to get Green taken care of. Two birds, as they say. Opening the door, she stepped inside, reaching for the light switch.

“I don’t think so, bitch.” Green growled as he slapped her hand away.

Elsie swallowed to steady herself. She could do this. This was for Anna and every other woman this man had raped. “Hello, Mr. Green,” she whispered.

Green shoved Elsie causing her to fall from the force of it. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock before lighting the lamp he had in his hand. “You’re going to regret crossing me, Mrs. Hughes.”

“As every other woman that’s crossed you has? Although I don’t recall Anna crossing you.”

“She’s nothing more than a whore.”

Elsie’s blood boiled as she stood up and glared at Green. “She is not a whore. She’s a very sweet, kind, young woman that was only being friendly to someone who was visiting and away from home.”

Green narrowed his eyes as he moved toward Elsie, grasping her hair as she turned to move away from him. “You’ll not defy me when I’m through with you,” he hissed against her ear.

Elsie rammed her elbow into his stomach causing him to jerk her hair hard, making her gasp and stumble back into him. “I’m not your type, Mr. Green?” she asked, taunting him.

“You’re old and dried up. The old butler’s probably used you and gave you up for a younger, fresher whore.”

“You like that word.” Elsie growled as she stomped Green’s foot with the heel of her shoe.

Green felt anger boiling in him as he shook his foot to try and get the feeling back in his toes. In his shock he’d let Elsie go and he looked up to see her standing across from him, her eyes sparking with a fire he’d never seen in a woman before. Straightening, anger making him forget about his aching toes, he moved toward Elsie, reaching out and catching her by the throat when she stumbled over a lamp that had fallen over.

Elsie struggled against the strangle hold, his hand squeezing so tight that she could barely gasp for air. Knowing this was going to leave bruises, she was glad she’d managed a meeting with her employers tonight instead of waiting for the morning. At least this way she wouldn’t have to try and cover the marks, she wouldn’t be seeing anyone other than Lady Edith and she could easily ask the young woman not to ask questions.

 

~*~

 

Staring down at the body of Green, Elsie rubbed her neck, her free hand and arm bracing her ribs, sure than he’d cracked at least two, possibly three. She hadn’t intended for him to die, she’d only intended for him to attack her so that she could go to the police.

Seeing the blood pooling beneath his head, her eyes watered, and the tears, along with silent sobs, poured out of her as she collapsed on a chest. How was she going to explain this? Would anyone believe that she hadn’t killed him? That he’d fell and hit his head on the corner of the old dresser as he lunged for her?

Covering her mouth when she felt as though she could wretch, she swallowed down the bile and the sobs. Gathering herself, she wiped at her eyes and face with her handkerchief and stood to make her way out of the room. Biting her lip, she picked up the two cases she’d come after, the weight of them pulling against her ribs and making her bite the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood, but it couldn’t be helped. She had to have the cases and she couldn’t send someone for them, not with Green’s body lying about.

Walking as quietly and quickly as she could, Elsie made her way to her room, Edith’s clothes already there and waiting to be packed. She would have to go to the young woman to help her dress for bed. Or was it too late? She had no idea what the time was, how long Green had her trapped.

Opening the door to her room, she looked at the small clock on her dresser and sighed, she still had time. Dropping the cases to her bed, she hurriedly unbuttoned her dress and stepped out of it, tossing it aside. She’d have to get rid of the garment, its bodice torn beyond what she felt like repairing. Pulling another dress from her wardrobe, she pulled it on, thankful for the simplicity of it as she moved to her mirror to fix her hair. Her face hurt, but thankfully the marks were easily explained away by the lie that she’d run into a door in the dark. The marks on her neck wouldn’t be so easy, but once again she reminded herself that it would be easy enough to ask Edith not to ask questions.

Grasping her sides to take a deep breath, Elsie felt her eyes water from the pain, but closed her eyes and gathered what strength she had left. Fortified, she opened her eyes and made her way out of her room toward the stairs that would lead her to Edith’s room. Praying that she was able to avoid being seen by anyone.

As she walked, she pondered once again on what to do about Green. Her mind kept telling her there was only one thing to do, though her sense of right and wrong argued that she couldn’t. Her sense of duty to the promise she’d made the young lady made the decision for her.

 

~*~

 

“Mrs. Hughes?” Edith asked as she looked at the older woman. “Why are you here already? And whatever in the world happened to you?” she asked, her hand reaching out to gently touch Elsie’s face, her eyes skimming down to the marks on Elsie’s neck.

“I thought it best to be here before you rang and I needed to get a few more of your things ready to take to my room to pack.” Elsie answered the first question as she covered the young woman’s hand with her own. “I fear I’m growing clumsy in my old age, My Lady. I ran into a door going up to get the cases for your clothes.”

Edith cocked her head to the side and studied Elsie. “You’re lying to me, Hughesy,” she whispered. “And what of the marks on your neck?”

Elsie swallowed as she clasped Edith’s hand away from her face. “I am, Miss Edith, but I can’t tell you the truth, at least, not now. Trust me?”

“I always have, Mrs. Hughes.”

“That’s my girl.” Elsie smiled at her. “Now, let’s get you out of that dress and into your night clothes. You’ll need your rest.”

Edith nodded. “Just unfasten me. I’ll do the rest. You need to sleep as well.”

Elsie silently blessed the girl, knowing that it would have cost her to do everything required to ready Edith for bed. Just unfastening the young lady’s dress was trying. “There now. Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine, Mrs. Hughes.”

“Now, before I go, is there anything you want to take that I haven’t gathered already?” Elsie asked as she picked up the last bit of things she’d put on Edith’s bed, her ribs protesting, the pain causing her to feel hot, her knees growing weak.

Edith saw the way Elsie’s brow broke out in a sweat, the way her skin grew pale, and she wondered even more at what had happened. “No. If I think of something, I’ll just put it in my bag.”

“Fine then. I shall see you in the morning. Have a good night’s rest, My Lady.”

“You too, Hughesy.”

Elsie smiled and nodded. She knew that Edith had used the nickname out of worry, but she rather liked it. It brought back such sweet memories, and at the moment, sweet memories were what she needed to drown out the memories of what had happened up in the attic.

Of the man lying dead in the shadows of dust and long forgotten pieces of furniture.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas moved out of the darkness, stopping in Elsie’s path. “I know what happened, Mrs. Hughes,” he told her quietly.

Elsie felt her heart pound. Thomas wasn’t to be trusted and if he knew…oh dear. “Know what, Mr. Barrow?”

Thomas took the bags from Elsie and walked along side her to the waiting car. “I won’t say anything, Mrs. Hughes. I heard it all, I know what he did to Anna and what he intended to do to you.”

“If you heard,” Elsie started but stopped.

“I couldn’t, Mrs. Hughes. The door was locked.” Loading her bags onto the back of the motor, Thomas looked down at the woman that had helped him. “You cared for me when I’d been turned out. I wouldn’t have let him hurt you if I could have gotten in. I thought of trying to kick at the door, but that would have drawn attention and from the things he was saying,”

Elsie interrupted, “No, I didn’t wish for anyone to know about Anna. You mustn’t say anything about that. It’s done. Leave it be, please.”

“I promise.” Walking her back to the house, Thomas helped with the rest of her things. “I’ll deal with Green’s body.”

“And just how will you explain him being in the attic?”

“Never you mind that.” Thomas shook his head at her.

Elsie frowned as she placed her basket and handbag in the seat then turned back to Thomas. “Don’t do anything foolish, Mr. Barrow.”

“I won’t, Mrs. Hughes. You helped me, I’m helping you. That’s all there is.”

Studying the young man, Elsie saw the truth in his normally evasive eyes. He’d been unkind these last months, but the bit of him that wasn’t cruel was creeping out now to repay a kindness to both her and Anna. “Thank you for that. Oh,” she said after she’d settled in her seat and before he could close the door. “Don’t be too hard on Mr. Carson, Mr. Barrow. I’ll not be here to play the go between. He won’t calm as easily if you anger him.”

“I’ll do my best, Mrs. Hughes.”

 

~*~

 

Edith was stunned when Dr. Clarkson came rushing into the house as she was leaving. “Carson, whatever in the world?” she asked as he helped her in the car.

“Nothing for you to worry about, My Lady.”

But Edith didn’t believe him and pushed for an answer. “I’m not a child, Carson. What is it?”

Carson sighed and gave in. “A body, My Lady.”

“A body?” Edith parroted, eyes wide.

“Yes, My Lady. The body of Lord Gillingham’s valet was found in the attic earlier.”

“Oh.” Edith whispered, her mind whirling with all sorts of thoughts. “How terrible,” she murmured.

“Yes, My Lady.” Carson agreed. “Safe travels.”

Edith had to swallow back tears as she looked at the kind face of Downton’s trusted butler. She knew that Mary was his favorite, but he’d never denied she and Sybil sweeties when they’d tugged at his pant legs or jacket tails as little girls.

“My Lady?” Carson asked as he handed her his handkerchief after noticing a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Thank you, Carson.” Edith whispered as she wiped at her eyes. “Must be something in the air,” she told him as she handed the white linen back to him.

“Yes, My Lady.” Carson answered, though he didn’t believe her.

“Carson?”

“Yes, My Lady?”

“Are you sad that Mrs. Hughes has left us?” Edith wasn’t sure the man would answer truthfully, but she had to ask.

Carson looked down at his shoes. “I will miss her, My Lady. I’m afraid I wasn’t able to see her off this morning as she left so early and I was busy.”

Edith nodded, not sure why Carson hadn’t made the time to say goodbye to Mrs. Hughes, but deciding against trying to learn the reason. “The house won’t be the same without her.”

“No, My Lady.”

Edith settled herself and nodded for Carson to shut the door, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying goodbye, knowing that if she did, it would make Carson suspicious. As the motor pulled away and began the journey to the train station, she turned her thoughts back to the dead valet of Lord Gillingham. Mrs. Hughes, she knew, had been up in the attic before she’d seen her. The bruises, the marks, the way she’d trembled and been so pale.

Dear god.

Hughesy couldn’t have…

No, Edith shook her head at her thoughts.

There had to be more to it and she intended to find out.

 

~*~

 

Elsie stared out the window at the passing scenery. She and Edith had changed classes, at Edith’s insistence, though she’d argued that she shouldn’t be traveling in first class. The young woman had argued that if they were to fit into the story Elsie had come up with for them, then why would a grieving widow in a delicate condition not have her companion with her at all times?

Elsie hadn’t been able to argue with that.

“Mrs. Hughes.” Edith whispered to get the older woman’s attention.

“Yes, My Lady?”

Holding Elsie’s gaze, Edith asked the question she’d been holding in since this journey started. “Did Mr. Green hurt you?”

Elsie looked away, her hand going up to her neck, the other to her ribs. “Why do you ask, My Lady?”

“Hughesy.” Edith pleaded. “I know he’s dead. I know you were in the attic and I’ve seen the bruises and marks.” Titling her head, studying the way Elsie was holding her ribs, she cursed herself for not noticing sooner. “He did more than that, though, didn’t he?”

“I never said it was him.”

“Mrs. Hughes.” Edith scowled.

Closing her eyes, Elsie sighed as she gave in to the young woman’s prodding. “It _was_ Mr. Green. And yes, he did more than the bruises. I wanted him to attack me.”

Edith frowned as she gasped. “Whatever for?”

“Because I was going to go to the police and get him away from,” she started then shook her head. “He attacked someone in the house, My Lady. So much worse than his attack on me. I’m bigger and could fight back easier.”

“What happened, Hughesy?” Edith asked as she moved to sit beside Elsie, her hand resting on the older woman’s arm.

“He followed me up to the attic when I went to get the cases for your things. I knew he was there, it’s what I had wanted. If he attacked me, I could go to the police and make things right for,” she shook her head again, not willing to tell Anna’s secret. “He tried to strangle me and I struggled. He managed to crack a rib or two before he lunged at me and missed.” She swallowed down the nausea as she remembered the sound of his head cracking against the corner of the dresser. “His head hit the corner of an old dresser,” she whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or call the police?”

“I couldn’t tell you. And call the police?” Elsie looked up at Edith. “My Lady, I’m a servant. No one would have believed that he fell into the dresser.”

“Of course they would! Mrs. Hughes! You’re reputation would have ensured that they believed you and the whole of the house would have stood up for you. All of us know that you could never kill someone.”

Elsie patted Edith’s hand even as she shook her head. “No, My Lady. The whole of the house couldn’t have stood up for me. All of below stairs knew Mr. Green and I had fought. He went to Mr. Carson and accused me of improper behavior, then confronted me about it in front of Anna, Mr. Bates, Mr. Barrow, and Miss Baxter. That’s enough witnesses to be used against me, even though they might not believe I’m guilty.”

“What kind of man was he? And how could Lord Gillingham have a man such as that working for him?”

“I’m sure Lord Gillingham had no idea what sort of man Mr. Green was.”

“So instead of calling the police, you left Green where he was, and went about packing. Even though you were hurt. No wonder you were shaking and so pale when you came to my room. Carson said they found Green, but why was anyone in the attic?”

Elsie looked down at her hands. “I’m sure it was Mr. Barrow that found the man. He assured me he’d take care of everything.”

Edith blinked. “Barrow? Why would he do such a thing?”

“A favor to me, My Lady.”

“I see.” Edith tugged at Elsie’s hand to get her to look up. “I promise, Mrs. Hughes. I won’t ever breathe a word of what you’ve said. And Mrs. Hughes,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“I know who you’re protecting. There’s only one below stairs that has been acting odd lately. I’m sorry our secrets have burdened you so.”

“It’s alright, Miss Edith.” Elsie whispered, giving the young woman a sad smile.

“Now that I know what happened, I understand why Carson didn’t tell you goodbye. You didn’t give him the chance.”

“He would have asked questions.”

“Questions you couldn’t answer.”

Elsie nodded. “Yes, My Lady.”

“He’ll miss you.”

“And I shall miss him, but I’ve a promise to keep.” Elsie squeezed Edith’s hand. “We’re going to get you settled then I’m going to do what I can to find your Mr. Gregson. Your babe will have a father.”

“We’ll work together, Mrs. Hughes.”

“But there’ll be no traveling by you.”

“Yes, Mrs. Hughes.” Edith laughed.

“Miss Edith.” Elsie scolded playfully. “You should rest. It’s a long trip.”

“You should rest, too. You couldn’t have gotten much sleep last night.”

“None, if I’m truthful, My Lady.”

“Then we’ll both rest. The train stopping will wake us.”

“We’ll have a few stops before we arrive at our destination.”

Edith nodded. “We’ll be able to stretch our legs then. And when we arrive, will we have somewhere to stay?”

“We will, though it will only be temporary. I thought it would be best to find somewhere other than a hotel to stay in.”

“There’s a reason why Downton ran as well as it did.” Edith winked at Elsie then settled back and closed her eyes. “Rest well, Hughesy.”

“Rest well, Miss Edith.”


	5. Chapter 5

Charles sat staring at the paper on his desk, the sounds coming through his open door floating around him as though they weren’t happening at all. His mind wasn’t on his work or the things going on below stairs.

His mind was where it had been for the last few hours.

Elsie Hughes.

He couldn’t understand why she hadn’t spent one last evening with him sharing a glass of wine. Why had she left him a letter on his desk? One that she’d asked him not to open until she’d been gone a week.

Why a week?

Why ask him to wait?

And then there was the button that had fell out of the dead valet’s hand when he’d been moved out of the attic.

Picking it up, Charles stared at it.

He knew who the button belonged to.

It made his heart race.

What the hell had happened in the attic?

Then he narrowed his eyes.

Somehow he knew Barrow knew what had happened.

His under-butler always seemed to know about everything bad that happened in this house.

 

~*~

 

Anna fidgeted with her wedding band. She’d not had a chance to tell Mrs. Hughes goodbye, and she’d been upset, but after learning of Green’s death…she shivered.

She’d seen Mr. Carson pick up the button. She knew, just as he did, whose button it was. What Mr. Carson didn’t know, was what Green had done. He didn’t know what Mrs. Hughes had done when she’d arranged for a night out for Anna and Mr. Bates and later the younger lads and lasses.

Hearing the distinct footsteps of her husband, Anna looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. “What did she do?” she whispered.

Bates sat down beside his wife and pulled her against him. “I don’t think she murdered him, Anna, that’s not in her nature.”

Anna shook her head. “I don’t think she murdered him, either, but he had a button from her dress. That means,” her breath caught and she shuddered violently as she remembered her own tattered clothes.

Bates held Anna closer. The not knowing exactly what had happened in the attic would drive them all mad, but no one would know because the only person who could give them answers had left before any of them had risen for the morning. No sooner had he had the thought, then another crossed his mind.

One person in this house could give them answers.

He’d seen the look on Barrow’s face.

The man knew what had happened.

That’s why he was the one that found the body.

But what was in it for the devious under-butler?

 

~*~

 

“Do you know what happened?” Charles asked Thomas later that night when all of the house had finally settled into their beds, most of them too weary from the day’s unusual events to stay up as late as was usual.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Carson.” Thomas answered, knowing full well what the butler was asking.

“Don’t, Mr. Barrow. I know that you know what I’m talking about. I want to know what happened and I want to know just exactly what you plan to do. I’ll not let you ruin a good woman with one of your schemes.”

“There is no scheme, Mr. Carson. And what woman would you be referring to? I found Mr. Green alone.”

Charles growled in frustration. “If I hear one word out of turn, I’ll personally throw you out. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Carson.” Thomas answered, never batting an eye. He’d made a promise to Mrs. Hughes, he wasn’t about to break it no matter what Mr. Carson threatened him with.

“You’re dismissed.”

Thomas bowed his head. “Yes, Mr. Carson.”

Charles watched the young man leave and drug a hand over his face. Thomas knew, he was positive of it, more so now than he had been. What he couldn’t understand was why he wouldn’t admit what he knew. It wasn’t like the under-butler to protect anyone but himself. There was only one person in the whole of the Abbey that Thomas Barrow might remotely care about besides himself and that was Elsie Hughes.

She was the reason the man still had a job after all.

And that thought suddenly made it make sense.

Thomas wouldn’t be talking about what happened. There would be no snide remarks making people suspicious about Mrs. Hughes, because the one person in the house that knew what had happened, would be keeping the truth to himself.

 

~*~

 

Anna looked up at John as they stood outside Charles’ pantry. They’d both made the decision to talk to the butler and tell him the truth in the hopes that they could all work together to somehow keep the truth about Mrs. Hughes’ involvement from ever coming out.

Bates squeezed Anna’s hand before raising his free one to knock on the door. Giving her a wink of reassurance as he turned the knob after the call to enter, he hoped things went well with the older man. One never knew with Mr. Carson these days.

Charles looked up to see Bates and Anna standing in front of his desk and raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“We’ve something we need to tell you, Mr. Carson.” Bates began.

Anna nodded, swallowing down the fear that threatened. “Something we should have told you before. Maybe if we had,” she looked down at her shoes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Charles frowned. “Sit, the both of you,” he told them, continuing when they were settled. “What are you talking about? What’s happened?”

Bates held Anna’s hand tightly in his own as he looked from his wife to his superior. “Weeks ago during Dame Nellie’s singing,” he cleared his throat as his anger tried to swell and take over. “Green,” he started then stopped again, not able to say what had happened.

Anna’s small voice continued for her husband. “Remember Mrs. Hughes telling you that I fell?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t fall. I, Mr. Green,” Anna’s voice broke and she shook her head, tears falling faster now. “It’s my fault. She was protecting me, protecting us. She did it for me because I was too scared. I wouldn’t let her tell the police or Dr. Clarkson. I made her keep my secret. And he found out she knew. Made false accusations against her to you. It’s all my fault. My fault,” she whimpered and buried her face against Bates’ shoulder.

“I don’t understand.” Charles whispered, confusion clearly written across his brow.

“Green attacked my wife.” Bates barely managed to keep his voice modulated. “Mrs. Hughes knew and confronted him with it the first time he and Lord Gillingham came back, the time they just showed up. He was taunting her and Anna at the dinner table that evening. Mrs. Hughes confronted him again. He then went to you with the false accusations against her for wrong doing. The evening off, dinner in the village, chaperoning the younger staff at the cinema, all of it was her plan to keep Anna and I away from the house.”

Charles’ eyes widened as everything started to sink in. Anna had been, he swallowed, dear God. Mrs. Hughes had, he closed his eyes. The button. That’s why it was in the man’s hand. She’d, he shook his head. No.

“We know about the button, Mr. Carson.” Anna whispered as she wiped at her nose and eyes with Bates’ handkerchief.

“No one else knows about that. We’ll keep it to ourselves. Do you think he,” Charles started to ask but was unable to continue with the thought.

“I don’t know, Mr. Carson. Mrs. Hughes, I think, could have fought him, but the button in his hand,” Bates shrugged. “I just don’t know.”

“Thomas knows.” Charles whispered. “He knows exactly what happened, though I don’t think he knows about the button I found.”

Bates nodded. “I suspected as much. How are we going to control him?”

Charles shook his head. “I’ve already confronted him. He wouldn’t tell me a thing. Denied knowing what I was talking about. He’s protecting her.”

Anna nodded. “He would. She’s the reason he’s still here. She’s the only one in the house that cared about him.”

“So now what do we do? The police will want to know what happened.” Bates asked.

“I know. They’ve already asked His Lordship for a time to come and speak with the household.” Charles answered with a sigh.

“But Lady Edith and Mrs. Hughes aren’t here.” Anna reminded.

“I put a call through to have Lady Edith call the moment she came into the newspaper. They hadn’t seen her when I called. She must have had errands to run before going there for her business. Though she still hasn’t called.”

“Do you think they forget to give her the message?” Bates asked.

Charles shook his head. “No. If I still haven’t heard from her before turning in, I’ll call again first thing in the morning. I didn’t tell them it was an emergency. No need to upset her.”

Bates nodded. “And Mrs. Hughes? No one knows how to contact her sister.”

“Yes they do.” Charles told him quietly.

“Mrs. Patmore.” Anna whispered.

“Yes, Mrs. Patmore.”

Bates raised his eyebrow. “But will she tell us? Anyone that heard the confrontation between Green and Mrs. Hughes that day he forced her to apologize to him for his false accusations will know that she might be a suspect. And you know that Mrs. Patmore had to have heard.”

“I’m sure she did. I’ll take care of Mrs. Patmore.” Charles assured them.

Anna nodded. “I don’t believe Mrs. Hughes murdered him.”

“Nor do I, Anna, but you know as well as I do that the police won’t believe her if she did indeed have something to do with whatever happened to him.”

“No, they won’t.” Bates whispered, anger coloring his face. “She’s a good woman, but that won’t matter.”

Anna wiped at her eyes again, her tears having returned. “If I’d only let her call for the police,” she whispered. “If I’d only let her help how she wanted to.”

“Shh, now, Anna.” Charles smiled at the young woman. “Mrs. Hughes cares a great deal for you and Mr. Bates. She wouldn’t want you blaming yourself. Why don’t the two of you go on home now, hmm? I’ll deal with the rest of this mess.”

“Thank you, Mr. Carson.” Bates told him as he stood up and gently tugged Anna with him.

Mr. Carson was right, this was definitely a mess.

He only hoped His Lordship didn’t question him about what he knew.

He hated lying to the man.

But to protect their Mrs. Hughes, he’d lie to the devil himself if he had to.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let me take that,” a young man said as he smiled at Elsie and gently took her bag from her hand. “You and your lass seem tired from your journey.”

Edith broke in before Elsie could get out the correction the young woman knew was coming the minute she noticed the older woman open her mouth. “We are, thank you. Mum didn’t rest well for watching over me.” She smiled sadly at the young man. “She’s worried over me and the babe,” she whispered as she subtly moved her hand across her abdomen before moving to pull her gloves off.

The young man nodded. “I’ll take care of your things, Missus. Mr. Fraser will see to your check in.”

Elsie started to object again, but Edith’s hand squeezing hers stopped her. Frowning at the young woman, she waited for the young man to leave then turned to face Edith. “Why did you let him believe I’m your mother? My Lady,” she started then stopped when Edith shook her head.

“It works better this way.”

“I don’t understand how, My Lady.” Elsie whispered.

“Because you can stay with me instead of another room, possibly on another floor. I don’t want you away from me.” Edith studied the woman. “Hughsey, you’ve been hurt. I just would feel better with you near.”

Elsie sighed and shook her head. “I’m too tired to argue.”

Edith clasped the older woman’s hand. “Come on then. We’ll go up to the room and rest. And, please, let me ask for a doctor?”

Elsie shook her head. “No, Miss Edith. How would we explain? It’s only the veil on my hat and the scarf about my neck that kept the young lad from noticing my bruises.”

Edith sighed at the older woman’s stubbornness which mirrored her own. “You could well be my mother,” she mumbled.

“Darling lass.” Elsie whispered. “Come along. I’m not the only one who needs rest.”

 

~*~

 

Edith blinked to clear her eyes of sleep and frowned as she tried to figure out what had woke her from her nap. Hearing the noise again, she sat up and looked over to Elsie’s bed. Feeling her eyes well with tears, she got up and moved to sit beside Elsie and gently shook her shoulder. “Hughsey,” she whispered. “It’s a dream. He’s dead.”

Elsie jerked awake and blinked then stared up at Edith. “What is it?”

“You were dreaming.” Edith answered quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Squeezing Edith’s hand, Elsie smiled tiredly at her. “No need, My Lady.”

“If you’re to be my mother, calling me My Lady isn’t going to work.” Edith bit her lip then looked down at their hands. “If I were yours, would you have a pet name for me?”

Elsie cupped Edith’s face, smiling when the young woman looked up at her. “I have a pet name for you, and you aren’t mine.”

Edith smiled. “Miss Edith,” she whispered.

“Yes.” Elsie nodded. “But if you _were_ my daughter, Love or Lass, would probably be the pet names I’d use.”

“I think I like Lass.”

Elsie laughed and shook her head. “You just like to hear my accent.”

“Guilty.” Edith smiled. “It’s soothing.”

“Then I’ll do my best to talk to you as much as I can, Lass.” Elsie winked. “Now, why don’t I go see if I can find us a bit to eat? You need to keep up your strength.”

Edith stood up and moved to her own bed. “We’ll both go out. A walk would be nice, and if we’re to live here for the next few months, we’ll need to know about places to eat and shop.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to look about while we find a cottage.”

Edith nodded and fussed with her stocking. “Dreadful things,” she mumbled.

Elsie shook her head as she fixed her own twisted stocking then stood up and moved around to Edith’s bed. “Your hair is mussed. We’ll have to fix that before we go out.”

“Mrs. Hughes.” Edith whispered as she lifted her hands to stop Elsie. “I can fix my own hair.” Looking up at the older woman, she smiled. “We aren’t at Downton anymore. You aren’t my housekeeper. I can dress myself and fix my own hair.” She sighed and looked down at her still mostly flat stomach. “At least for the time being.”

“Mr. Carson would not approve.”

Edith laughed at that. “No, Hughesy, he most certainly wouldn’t.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie watched Edith as she slept, her own mind too busy to sleep. She was amazed at the thoughts that were keeping her awake. For the first time since the attic, her thoughts were filled with Charles Carson. Her joke about him not approving had started the thoughts, and now she could do nothing to stop them.

She missed his booming voice and stubborn refusal to accept change.

She missed sitting with him at night after everyone had gone to bed, sharing their quiet thoughts about the day over a glass of wine or a cup of tea.

She just missed him.

He was her best friend aside from Beryl.

She’d hated leaving without saying goodbye, but she’d had no choice. He would have asked questions she couldn’t give him answers to once he saw her face and neck. The questions would have led her to lie, and though she could lie to him and make him believe her, she didn’t want to. She didn’t want a lie being one of the last things she said to him.

She’d wanted so many times to tell him what was happening, to ask him for his help, his guidance, but she couldn’t. It was bad enough she’d told Bates, though she’d been forced into that. Then she’d had to tell Lady Mary to keep Bates from having to leave Anna when His Lordship had to go to America. She couldn’t break Anna’s trust again just to help herself.

Moving from Edith’s side, Elsie stood at the windows, staring out at the darkened street the hotel sat on. Her mind went back to Downton, wondering what was happening.

She was sure they’d tried to contact her and Lady Edith after Green’s body was discovered. And she was positive that they’d learned neither of them were where they’d said they would be.

For Lady Edith, it wouldn’t be anything more than a worry to the family that she was missing.

For herself, it was another matter entirely. Her being gone meant that she would be the main suspect in Green’s death due to the confrontations they’d had, confrontations that several people had witnessed.

Reaching up she wiped at a tear.

Long after she sent Edith home, Elsie knew that she’d never be able to go back.

If she went back, she’d surely be hanged.


	7. Chapter 7

“Where is she, Robert? And why would she leave and not tell us?” Cora asked as she sat on the settee in the library, her hands fidgeting with her dress.

“The only explanation I have, Cora, is that she’s gone to find Gregson.”

“And Mrs. Hughes? Where is she? Why would she lie to us?”

Robert shook his head. “I don’t know, Cora. I don’t know.”

“Do the police really think she had something to do with that dreadful incident with Anthony Gillingham’s valet?”

Robert sighed as he laid down his pen and turned to his wife. “Yes, they do, and I’m afraid they have good cause to.”

“But Robert! Mrs. Hughes would never do such a thing!”

“Do we really know that, Cora? What do we really know about the woman outside of her job here?” he asked.

Cora was shaking her head. “No. I refuse to believe a woman that our Edith and Sybil loved so much could possibly have murdered a man!”

“Even children can be wrong about a person.”

Cora frowned. “Edith? Sybil, possibly. She never met a stranger. But Edith was entirely different.” A thought crossed her mind. “Robert? Do you suppose Edith is with Mrs. Hughes?”

Robert blinked in surprise at the suggestion. “I’d never thought of it, but,” he paused and shook his head. “Why would she be?”

Cora shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t know. All I know is, they both disappeared on the same day and I find it strange.”

 

~*~

 

Thomas knew he was going to have to break his promise to Mrs. Hughes. He knew that Bates and Anna had told Mr. Carson the truth about what happened to her, so he wouldn’t be telling that part of the story.

He knew that if he didn’t tell what he knew about what happened that day, that Mrs. Hughes would surely be found and convicted of a murder she didn’t commit. A murder that didn’t happen. He rolled his eyes.

Why the police were certain the man had been murdered was beyond him.

He’d seen the position Green’s body was in. It was clear as the nose on his face that the man had fell and hit his head. Even Dr. Clarkson, incompetent fool that he was, agreed with the assessment.

Knocking on the pantry door, Thomas entered when he got the call to do so. “Mr. Carson, there’s something you need to know.”

Charles looked up at the young man. “Yes, Mr. Barrow?”

“I heard everything that happened that day in the attic.”

Charles stared up at Thomas then motioned for him to sit. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because the police are being insistent on finding Mrs. Hughes to accuse her of murder.”

“That has been going on for the last two months, Mr. Barrow. Why are you coming to me now?”

“Because you know what happened with Anna.”

Charles frowned in confusion. “What has one thing to do with the other?”

“When I made the promise to Mrs. Hughes, it was to protect Anna.”

“Tell me what happened.” Charles commanded lightly.

“I saw Green going up to the attic. Knowing he shouldn’t be up there, I followed him. When I tried the door, it was locked. I heard what was happening, heard Mrs. Hughes cry out.”

“Well what didn’t you do something? Come and get me for the key? Or try to kick the door open?” Charles blustered.

“Because of what he was saying. He was talking about Anna and what he’d done. He called her,” the young man snarled his nose and shook his head. “Names. Called Mrs. Hughes the same. I knew that Mrs. Hughes was protecting Anna, so I did nothing. I heard everything he did to Mrs. Hughes, and I heard her reaction when he fell. She didn’t push him.”

Charles closed his eyes. “What did he do to her?”

Thomas smiled a bit. “Not as much as he wanted. Mrs. Hughes is a fiery one, much more so than he thought.” His smile faded as he remembered the bruises he’d seen on the housekeeper’s face and neck. “When I helped her out the day she left, I noticed she was favoring her ribs and there were bruises on her neck and face.”

“Dear god.” Charles breathed then opened his eyes to look at the young man. “You’ll have to tell this to His Lordship and the police. They need to know so they’ll leave her be. Wherever she is, she needs peace.”

Thomas nodded. “I will. And wherever Mrs. Hughes is, she’s not alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“The cases she had, Mr. Carson. She had more than she needed for her things.”

“Do you mean that you think Lady Edith is with her?”

“I do, though why, I’ve not been able to figure.”

“Thank you for telling me, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas stood and nodded. “Mrs. Hughes doesn’t deserve to be hunted down like a criminal.”

Carson stood and walked around his desk. “We might as well go see if His Lordship can see us. It’s best to tell him this as soon as possible so that the police can be called and we can end this mess.”

 

~*~

 

Violet knew she should tell the family the truth about Edith, but she always came back with the argument, _What good would it do?_

As the only one with all of the truth, Violet was sure that her granddaughter was with the missing housekeeper. She’d never got on with the woman, their personalities too close, but she knew that Edith had always favored her and gone to her when she was younger and in trouble. It only made sense that now, with her life in the most turmoil she’d ever seen, Edith would turn to the one person she could trust to take care of her and help her.

Violet shook her head.

She didn’t believe any of the rubbish about Mrs. Hughes being responsible for that dreadful mess with the dead valet.

Ridiculous police assumptions.

Two confrontations between the missing housekeeper and the dead valet, and the police had the poor woman convicted and waiting to be hanged.

Scowling, Violet rolled her eyes. The Inspector that had taken over the case was a uppity man, acting far above his station. She knew the man’s family, knew that they had fallen from grace, and that he held anyone with a title in contempt.

She supposed that was why he was so eager to convict Mrs. Hughes.

Convict the housekeeper, ruin a aristocratic family in the process.

Well, she wouldn’t allow it.

She’d already told Spratt to have her car brought around to take her to the Abbey. She had to find out just what Robert was going to do about this whole mess.

And she had to make sure Edith wasn’t ruined in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where is Edith?” Gregson asked as he walked into the library, not waiting for Carson to announce him.

Carson frowned at the man then turned to his employer. “Mr. Gregson, My Lord.”

“Thank you, Carson.” Robert responded before dismissing him, turning to his guest after Carson had closed the door. “Where have you been? And what do you mean, where is Edith?”

“I’ve been held against my will for these last months. And why are you asking me what do I mean? Don’t you know where Edith is?”

“We thought she’d gone to find you.”

Gregson sat down with a dull thud, his head in his hands. “Dear god, if they took her too,” he let his words trail off. “But why wouldn’t they have contacted you or just let her go?” he mumbled to himself.

“Who? Damn it, man! Make sense!” Robert shouted, frustrated at the snippets of information.

“Thugs, Lord Grantham. Thugs. A notorious group of thugs that my wife somehow managed to convince someone to hire to get rid of me.”

Robert shook his head. “Wait a minute. Wife? You’re married? And you,”

“Stop!” Gregson shouted. “Edith knew all about my wife and my situation.”

“And what would that be?”

“My wife was insane, Lord Grantham. I went to Germany to live there and become a citizen so that I could divorce her to be with Edith. I can’t divorce my wife here due to the laws, but no such laws exist in Germany. Edith knew everything, I held nothing back. I love your daughter, Lord Grantham. When I find her, I intend to marry her.”

“How can you marry her when you’re already married?”

“My wife is dead.”

Robert blinked. “Dead?”

“Yes. And no, I had nothing to do with it. She died while I was being held.”

“How did you get away?”

Gregson shrugged. “They let me go.”

Robert gave him a skeptical look. “They just let you go?”

“Yes. I told you, my wife was insane. Once they realized what they’d been promised would never happen, I was blindfolded and dumped off in an alley not too far from my hotel.”

“This all seems like something out of a novel.”

“Believe me, it isn’t fiction.” Leaning back with a sigh, Gregson rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m tired, Lord Grantham. I’ve not slept. I went to my hotel and learned of the search that had been going on for me. I called my office in London and they managed to get me a room and some clothes. I cleaned up and made plans to come here.”

“If Edith isn’t with you, then,” Robert shook his head. “Maybe my wife was right,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Our housekeeper left the same day as Edith. Mrs. Hughes told us she was going to see her sister. Edith told us she was going to London. Neither of them were where they’d said they would be when we had to contact them to ask them to come back after an incident here with a visiting Lord’s valet.”

Gregson shook his head. “I don’t understand why she would run off with your housekeeper.”

“None of us understand anything much about what’s happened in the last several months around here.”

 

~*~

 

Isobel blinked in surprise at the person standing at her back door, the dark concealing the person’s identity from anyone that might happen by. Though at this time of night that was highly unlikely.

“Mrs. Hughes,” she whispered as she reached out and pulled the woman inside. “Whatever in the world? Where have you been? Do you know where Lady Edith is?”

Elsie held up her hand. “I need you to come with me. There’s another train leaving in an hour and we have to be on it. I can’t be seen.”

Isobel shook her head. “You have to explain to me what’s going on, Mrs. Hughes. I can’t just leave. The family is already beside itself over Lady Edith’s disappearance as well as your own. And why can’t you be seen?”

“If I’m seen, I’ll be arrested, and I can’t have that.”

“Arrested?” Isobel asked, clearly confused, then shook her head when she realized what the woman was talking about. “Oh no, Mrs. Hughes. That’s been taken care of. The case has been closed.”

Elsie blinked. “What?”

“A witness came forward and told what happened that day. Don’t worry,” she reached out and squeezed Elsie’s arm. “They didn’t tell what they knew until a certain couple had come forward with what happened the night of the party.”

“Oh.” Elsie whispered, her heart aching for Anna.

“Now. Why do I need to come with you?”

Elsie closed her eyes. “I _do_ know where Lady Edith is. She and I left together. I’m taking care of her as she waits for the birth of her babe.”

Isobel’s eyes widened. “Baby? Oh my.”

Elsie nodded. “She’s near her time and she’s frightened. The doctor,” she snarled her nose. “He’s no Dr. Clarkson. I’ve done my best to reassure her, but I’m no doctor or nurse, and it’s been too many a year since I’ve helped deliver a wee one. I told her I’d come and bring you to her. She trusts you and you know what you’re doing.”

Isobel nodded. “I’ll go, but not tonight. You need to rest, Mrs. Hughes, and I have to tell the family I’m leaving something I can’t do at this hour. Now,” she reached out and cupped her hand under Elsie’s elbow. “I’ve a nightdress you can borrow and a nice warm bed you can sleep in. Come along.”

Elsie sighed as she let Isobel lead her upstairs. Why had she thought this stubborn woman would just come with her without much fuss?

 

~*~

 

Isobel blinked in surprise a few hours later as she stood looking up at Gregson. “Mr. Gregson?” she whispered.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Gregson nodded. “Mrs. Crawley, right?”

“Yes.” Isobel nodded, her mind whirling as she tried to think of a way she could get the man off away from the others so she could tell him he needed to come with her. Good grief. She never could have been a spy. This mess of trying to keep secrets and sneak about was giving her a headache.

“Cousin Isobel, what brings you by?” Robert asked.

“I just came to tell you that I’m going on a bit of a trip and will be gone for a few weeks.”

Robert was surprised at the news. “Oh? I shouldn’t think you’d want to go away while being courted.”

Isobel frowned. “Courted?”

“Lord Merton isn’t courting you?”

“Of course not! Heavens!” Isobel’s eyes were wide. “Perhaps it’s a good thing I’m leaving if this is what’s going about!”

“Now, calm down, Cousin Isobel. You have been seen in his company quite often and I know from Mother that you’ve received flowers from him on several occasions.”

Isobel huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll not even dignify any of this with a counter argument. I’ve done what I set out to, I’ll be going now.”

Gregson had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the scene before him. He’d heard from Edith about Mrs. Crawley and her different ways. He rather liked the lady himself. “Ma’am, might I bother you for a ride? I was just leaving when you arrived.”

Isobel blessed whatever fates were smiling on her and nodded. “Fine, fine. Just let me go and say a goodbye to my grandson.”

“Thank you.”

Robert watched Isobel leave and shook his head. “I don’t know why she denies she’s being courted. And what’s wrong with a Lord? After all, she is the grandmother of the next Earl of Grantham.”

Gregson shook his head. “Why would she deny it if it were true?”

“You don’t know Cousin Isobel.” Robert sighed.

Gregson shrugged. “Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Grantham. I’d best go and collect my things so that I don’t keep Mrs. Crawley waiting.”

“If you hear from Edith, or learn anything about where she is, you must telephone us.”

“I’ll do my best, Lord Grantham.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie was shocked when she saw who followed Isobel into the sitting room at Crawley House. “Mr. Gregson?”

“Yes.” Gregson nodded. “You are?”

“This is Mrs. Hughes. She’s the housekeeper at Downton.”

“Was the housekeeper.” Elsie corrected.

“Oh yes. I’ve heard Edith speak of you.” Gregson frowned. “Mrs. Hughes, do you know where Edith is?”

“I do. I’m sure that’s why Mrs. Crawley brought you here.”

“So Lady Grantham was right.” Gregson shook his head. “Lord Grantham won’t be pleased.”

“No one will be pleased.” Elsie muttered under her breath. “Mrs. Crawley, we really must be going. We’ll miss our train.”

“Everything is ready, Mrs. Hughes. The motor is waiting for us with our things in the boot.”

Gregson looked at Isobel with a furrowed brow. “I thought you were going on holiday.”

“No. You’re going with us. Edith needs you.”

“Needs me?” Gregson asked then turned to look at Mrs. Hughes. “What’s going on?”

Elsie, her blue eyes sparking with the protection she felt for Edith, stared up at the man her girl loved. “She’s with child, Mr. Gregson. Your child. She’s near her time and I promised to bring Mrs. Crawley to her so that she had someone there that knows how to deliver a baby that she trusts.”

“Oh dear god.” Gregson breathed. “That’s why she disappeared.”

“Yes, it is. Now let’s be on our way. We can discuss this more on the train.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Mum.” Edith whispered as Elsie came into the room. “You made it safely back.”

“Mum?” Isobel mumbled behind Elsie to a confused Gregson.

Elsie ignored both of them, motioning for them to stay outside the door a moment. Walking over to the bed, she sat down beside Edith. “I did, Lass. I’ve brought Mrs. Crawley, just as I said I would.” Taking Edith’s hand, Elsie squeezed it. “I’ve brought someone else. Someone I promised to find.”

Edith’s eyes widened as she sat up a bit more on the bed and tugged at Elsie’s hand. “Mum?”

“You can come in now.” Elsie called out, smiling at the look on Edith’s face when she saw Gregson. “He’s safe, Lass, and he’s here. Mrs. Crawley and I will leave the two of you alone for a little while.”

Wrapping her arms around Elsie, Edith cried into her neck as she held her tightly. “Thank you, Mum. Thank you.”

“Shh now, Lass.” Elsie soothed as she pulled back and wiped away Edith’s tears with her thumb. “You mustn’t get too excited. Remember the wee one.”

Edith smiled and nodded, the sound of her surrogate mother’s deep brogue soothing her more than anything. “I promise.”

Elsie used the handkerchief from her pocket to dry the rest of Edith’s tears. “Now,” she pressed a kiss to the young woman’s forehead. “I’ll go along with Mrs. Crawley and fix us a bite to eat and some tea.”

Edith nodded then turned her attention to Gregson when he replaced Elsie on the bed. “Michael,” she whispered as she reached out to caress his face.

“Oh Edith. I’m so very sorry.” Gregson whispered as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Elsie smiled then turned and led Mrs. Crawley out of the room. “I know you’re confused.”

“I have good reason to be. She called you Mum.”

“It’s who I am here. Everyone in this small village believes she’s my daughter and that I brought her here to grieve the loss of her husband and await the birth of the baby.”

“And you had to be her mother, because?”

“I was to be her lady’s maid in the original plan, but when the young lad at the hotel we stayed in when we first arrived, mistook me for her mother, the young lady insisted we stay with the assumption so that I could stay with her and not be separated from her. How could I argue?”

“And so you’ve been living as her mother all these months.” Isobel shook her head.

“I have. Improper as it may be.”

“The girl needs a mother that cares enough about her to pay attention to her. Her own mother has always overlooked the girl. She chose wisely.”

Elsie shrugged. “She didn’t choose, just went along with the mistaken identity.”

Isobel waved her hand to dismiss the topic. “So, how do we explain Gregson?”

“We covered that in our story about his death.”

“Oh?”

“We said he’d been lost at sea.”

“So that he could suddenly show up if you found him and no one would think a thing about it.”

“Yes.”

“Clever you are, Mrs. Hughes.”

“I read a lot.”

Isobel laughed at that. “May I help you with something?”

Elsie nodded. “You can start the kettle boiling. I think we could all do with a cup.”

“Oh yes.” Isobel agreed as she moved to put the kettle on the burner. “How are we going to take her home?”

Elsie shook her head. “I don’t know. I do know that it would help things if they were married. Maybe they could say the baby was adopted.”

“And how will they explain the baby looking like them?”

“You’re asking questions they’ll have to answer.” Elsie sighed and shrugged. “Her aunt and grandmother already know the truth. Maybe the Dowager will help.”

“The Dowager knows?” Isobel asked, her voice filled with shock.

Elsie chuckled at the woman’s expression. “She was very supportive to Lady Edith. The Dowager knows nothing about where we are. We told no one. And then,” she shrugged and looked down into the stew she was stirring.

“What did he do to you?” Isobel asked, a hand on the other woman’s arm.

Elsie didn’t have to ask who Isobel was talking about, she knew, and the thought of the man caused her to shiver. “He cornered me in the attic, which is what I wanted him to do.”

Isobel frowned. “Wanted him to? That makes no sense.”

“I was trying to help,” Elsie started then bit her lower lip.

“You were trying to help Anna.” Isobel whispered. “I know about that.”

“Yes, I was trying to help Anna. Every time Lord Gillingham came, so did that awful man, and Anna suffered. I set things up so that Green would follow me and attack me so that I could call the police.” Elsie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as that night came back to her. “But things didn’t go as I’d planned. He tripped and hit his head on the corner of an old dresser.”

“I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything.”

“Mrs. Crawley, I would have been arrested and hanged for murder. No one would have believed that I hadn’t killed the man.”

“Even with a witness? Mr. Barrow said he heard everything.”

“Heard, Mrs. Crawley. He couldn’t tell them if I’d shoved the man or if he’d tripped and fell.”

“But surely your reputation,” Isobel argued again, stopping when Elsie shook her head.

“No. Too many had heard the confrontation between the man and I. Anna and Mr. Bates had been set up by me to be away from the house.” Elsie shook her head. “I couldn’t let Lady Edith pay for my mistake, so I left the man in the attic and said nothing to anyone until early the morning I left. Barrow helped with me my luggage and told me he’d overheard everything and that he would see to the mess.”

“If he heard everything, why didn’t he do something?”

“The door was locked, and after hearing the things that were being said about Anna, he realized I was trying to protect her. He knew that if he tried to kick the door open, which is doubtful he could have done, it would draw attention and things I’d been keeping secret would come out and hurt Anna.”

“And so he kept quiet.”

“Yes. He was protecting me and Anna.”

“Doesn’t sound like Mr. Barrow.”

Elsie shrugged. “I’m the one that kept him from being out of a home, and Anna was kind to him when Lady Sybil died.”

“So the cold hearted does have a heart after all.”

“A bit of one.” Elsie agreed.

“Shall we interrupt the young people?”

“Yes. She needs to eat.”

“And then I’ll do a bit of an exam that will let me know how things are. When is she to see the doctor again?”

Elsie scowled. “Tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll be here. If I don’t like him, I’ll ask him to leave.”

“You’ll not like him.” Elsie assured her.

“Then I’ll inform him that I’ll be taking over.” Isobel squeezed Elsie’s arm. “I won’t let any harm come to her, I promise.”

“I know you won’t.” Elsie patted the other woman’s hand. “Now, let’s take something in for them to eat. We can eat out here at the table.”

Isobel nodded as she placed two cups of tea on a tray along with the tea pot. “The stew smells wonderful. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Elsie laughed and shook her head. “I grew up on a farm, Mrs. Crawley. I learned to cook as soon as my mother felt I was old enough.”

Isobel’s laughter joined Elsie’s. “Well, see, I didn’t know that you grew up on a farm.”

“A lowly farm girl from Argyll.”

“No reason to put yourself down, Mrs. Hughes.”

“I’m merely stating facts and it’s just Elsie here, Mrs. Crawley.”

“Well then I’m Isobel. It’s bothersome being Mrs. Crawley all of the time.”

Elsie smiled and nodded. “Just as it’s bothersome being Mrs. Hughes all of the time.” Lifting the tray, she nodded toward the door. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Isobel opened the door for Elsie and followed her out and down the hall to the bedroom. Knocking on the door, she called out. “We’ve brought tea and stew.”

Elsie smiled at Edith and Gregson when Isobel opened the door and she carried the tray over to the bed. “It’s just a simple stew, I didn’t have time for fancy. We’ll save that for tomorrow.”

“It’s alright, Mum.” Edith smiled up at the older woman. “I happen to like this stew.”

Gregson smiled. “Thank you for taking such good care of her, Mrs. Hughes.”

“I’m not Mrs. Hughes here, Mr. Gregson. I’m simply Mum or Elsie.”

“And I’m Michael.”

“Fine then. Now, you and the lass eat.   Mrs. Crawley and I are going to eat in the kitchen. Just bring the tray out when you’ve finished.”

“I want to do a small examination, Edith, dear. I’ve already told Elsie that if I don’t like your doctor, which she’s assured me I won’t, I’ll make him leave and take over. I’m not just a nurse, I’m also a trained midwife.” Isobel smiled at the young woman’s surprise. “No, Dear, you don’t know me very well, but it’s alright. Dr. Clarkson doesn’t even know about me being a trained midwife.”

“But you work at the hospital with him.” Edith said, still a bit startled.

“Yes, I do, but more to do with paperwork than as a nurse, I’m afraid. Certain people didn’t think it appropriate for the mother of the,” she paused and swallowed before continuing. “Well, no matter. I’m here, and I’m going to make sure you and your babe are seen to properly and gently.”

“I’m very grateful, Cousin Isobel. How did you explain leaving to the family?”

“Oh, just a bit of a holiday.”

Edith laughed and winked at her. “Good thinking.”

“Now,” Isobel pointed at the tray. “Eat before it grows cold.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Don’t be cheeky, Lass.” Elsie scolded with a wink.

“Yes, Mum.”

Isobel laughed as she followed Elsie out of the room. “You’ve been good for her, Elsie.”

“I’ve only loved her, Isobel. It’s all she ever wanted.”

“I know. And it’s something she never really received.”

“It was always the blessed Lady Mary, Lady Mary, Lady Mary, and then Sweet Sybil. Lady Mary was the favorite of them all, even Carson. Edith always ran to me if she got into a scrape.”

“Which is why she came to you about the baby. It was another scrape she’d gotten herself into.”

“Much more than a scrape.”

“Oh yes.” Isobel nodded as she sat down at the table. “Is there any wine? I think I’d like something stronger than tea.”

“There is. Edith insists we keep some in the house for our evening meals. She assured me she trusts my judgment.”

“Assuming that you learned from Mr. Carson how to pick a good wine.”

“Assuming correctly.” Elsie whispered as she sat an open bottle down in front of Isobel with the glasses before turning back to dish up two bowls of stew.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Isobel asked as she poured the wine.

Setting a bowl in front of Isobel then one in front of where she was going to sit, Elsie sighed as she sat down. “Yes. I do.”

Taking a bite of her stew, Isobel hummed in pleasure. “Oh this is wonderful. No wonder Edith didn’t mind having it for dinner.”

“Thank you.”

“Elsie?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to pry, but,” Isobel took a sip of her wine then continued, “Are you in love with Mr. Carson?”

Elsie blinked in surprise at the woman. “I,” she started then took a gulp of wine. “I am,” she finally answered quietly. “It doesn’t really matter, though.”

“Why doesn’t it?”

“He doesn’t feel the same, Isobel. And, even if he did, nothing could come of it.”

“Why not?”

“He’d never do anything to upset things with the family and lose his position.”

“Surely they wouldn’t make him retire.”

“Isobel, I love how forward thinking you are, it’s refreshing, but,” Elsie sighed and shook her head. “The Crawley family is an old family that lives by the old rules. Butlers and housekeepers are to be bachelors and spinsters. It is the way of the world in which we both live.”

Isobel reached across the table and rested her hand on Elsie’s. “That world is changing, Elsie. I know of a few houses in London that have decided to employ married couples as their butler and housekeeper. It seems the new thought is that it keeps the butlers honest, and ensures the two heads of the servant population get along.”

“I’ve known of houses that have had married butlers and housekeepers in the past, and I know of the houses you speak. I also know that those houses, both the ones in the past and the ones now, have always embraced change. The Crawleys don’t embrace change well, or easily. Neither does Charles Carson.”

Isobel sighed and went back to eating her stew. She knew the woman was right, but she hated to see a woman who had such a good heart be in love and not be able to do anything about it for fear of her livelihood. She’d hated this part of society all of her life. Maybe when they went back to Downton she could find out if Carson felt the same for Elsie as she did him. If he did, well, there was the new friendship with the Dowager that could come in handy. Carson was her favorite after all.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mum!” Edith cried out as she grasped the bedpost. “Mum!”

Elsie came rushing into the room, Isobel following close behind. “Lass, I’m here. What is it?”

Isobel, noticing the damp spot at the younger woman’s feet, spoke up, “I believe she’s in labor, Elsie.”

Edith nodded. “I,”

“Shh, I know, Lass.” Elsie soothed, having noticed the spot on the floor herself. “Let’s get you a fresh nightdress, hmm?”

“While you’re doing that, I’ll prepare the bed.” Isobel smiled at Edith. “It’s a good thing your young man isn’t here. He’ll be enough to deal with later,” she winked at Edith.

“It’s a good thing we were married when we were. Ooh.” Edith moaned as she bent forward, grasping the bed linens as another contraction rippled through her.

“Yes, it is. It’s also a good thing you returned when you did or we wouldn’t have been there to help.” Isobel chimed in.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Mum.” Edith grasped Elsie’s hand.

Gently guiding her to the chair by the wardrobe, Elsie caressed Edith’s damp hair from her face. “You can, Lass.”

Edith bit her lip as she dug her fingers into the back of the chair, another contraction making her too uncomfortable to sit. Watching Elsie pull a night dress out, she tried to unbutton the one she had on but gave up when her fingers wouldn’t function as they should.

“Don’t fuss so, Lass. I’ll do it.” Elsie whispered as she unbuttoned the buttons far enough to lift the garment over Edith’s head. Laughing when Edith shrugged at her lack of undergarments, Elsie let the fresh nightdress fall over her head.

“I can’t pull them up.” Edith mumbled causing Elsie to laugh again.

“No need to explain, Lass. I’ve told you to do whatever you needed to be comfortable.”

Edith nodded, leaning against Elsie as she gently guided her back to the bed. “Newspapers?” she asked, looking at Isobel with a slight frown.

“Newspapers protect the mattress, Dear. Giving birth is messy,” Isobel started then paused as her thoughts turned to Matthew. A faraway smile crossed her lips as she continued, “But it’s so very worth it when you hold your baby the first time.”

Elsie saw the sheen of tears in Isobel’s eyes and her heart ached for the woman. Feeling Edith squeezing her hand brought her thoughts back to the young woman at her side. “Easy, Lass,” she soothed as she rubbed small circles over Edith’s lower back.

“There now, all ready for you.” Isobel smiled as she turned to help Elsie settle Edith in the bed. “Now, I’m going to examine you to see how far things are progressing while Elsie goes to start some water to boiling. Alright? Or would you rather she stay?”

Edith clung to Elsie’s hand. “Don’t leave me,” she pleaded.

Elsie could see the fear in her surrogate daughter’s eyes and sat down beside her, her free hand gently caressing a damp wisp of hair from Edith’s face. “I won’t, Lass. Mum is right here.”

Isobel sighed even as she silently scolded herself. What had she been thinking? Of course Edith would remember the death of her beloved younger sister and be frightened. As she carried out her exam, she thought of what a good thing it was that Elsie was here. Not for the first time did she think of how brilliant Edith had been turning to the former housekeeper. There were depths to the woman no one knew about.

 _Well_ , her mind corrected the thought, _there is at least two that know_.

“Everything is progressing nicely, Edith. I’ll go put the water on to boil. You rest, hmm?”

Edith nodded as she squirmed to get more comfortable, her hand never letting go of Elsie’s. “Hughesy?”

“Yes, Miss Edith?”

“When we go back home, I,”

“What is it, Lass?”

“Can I still call you Mum? Mama will be,” tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled with what she knew would happen when she returned to Downton. “I promise I won’t call you Mum unless it’s just us and Michael, but please? I’ve grown used to it these last months and,” her words were cut off by a contraction that brought tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Shh, Lass.” Elsie wiped away the tears, her own eyes nearly overflowing at the anguish that filled Edith’s words. She wanted to assure the young woman that things would be alright, that her parents wouldn’t be disappointed and more than likely disown her, but she couldn’t.

If she were her sister Mary, Elsie could say with certainty that things would be just fine. And that in and of itself angered Elsie. But what could she do?

“I’ll be your mum for as long as you want me to, Lass,” she told her, deciding easily what she could and would do for the young lady.

Isobel returned with the water and sat it down in the space she’d cleared on the dresser. Moving to the bed, she smiled as she reached out to squeeze Edith’s hand. “There’s someone that wants to see you.”

“Michael’s home?”

“Yes, he is. I’ve told him he can see you, but only for a few moments.”

Elsie helped Edith sit up and pulled the light blanket up over her. “Now,” she told her after she’d smoothed her hair. “you’re perfect.”

Edith shook her head. “Far from that, but thank you, Mum.”

Elsie pressed a kiss to Edith’s forehead then winked at her as she pulled back. “We’ll give you some time alone.”

Isobel followed Elsie out, both ladies smiling at Michael as he walked passed them. “Not long, Michael. She needs to rest as much as she can.”

Michael nodded. “I promise.”

 

~*~

 

“I can’t do this, Mum! I can’t!” Edith cried as she slumped back against the pillows Elsie had placed behind her.

“You can.” Elsie encouraged as she wiped a damp cloth across Edith’s brow. The poor dear was drenched from head to foot with sweat from her exertions, her nightdress clinging to her body. Elsie knew she was miserable and in terrible pain, but she couldn’t let her give up.

Crying out again, Edith sat up and pushed as she was told to by Isobel. She felt as though her body was being ripped in two and set on fire all at once. Her eyes were blurry as she fell back against the pillows, her hand still clasping that of the woman who had been friend and mother to her for far longer than just these last few months. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she looked up at Elsie.

“Sorry for what, Lass?” Elsie asked as she once again wiped a cool cloth over the young woman’s face.

“For forgetting. Oooh,” she moaned.

“This is it, Edith. When I tell you, I want you to give everything you have left and give me one long push.” Isobel smiled up at the young woman. “Your baby’s almost here.”

Edith nodded and took a deep breath, crying out as the contraction tore across her abdomen, pushing with all of her strength at Isobel’s urging. “Oh god, Mum!” she nearly screamed then fell back against the bed, her body limp.

Elsie’s eyes overflowed with tears as she heard the lusty cry of the baby Isobel had laid gently on the towels that she’d had lying behind her on the bed. Turning her gaze to Edith, she smiled down at the exhausted young woman. “You’ve a wee lassie,” she murmured making Edith sigh at the sound of the thick brogue and soothing lilt.

“Wee Elsie.” Edith murmured.

Elsie felt her throat clog from the lump that formed there as she looked up at Isobel. Surely the girl wasn’t suggesting she name the baby after a lowly housekeeper, was she?

Isobel nodded her head in answer to Elsie’s unasked question. Yes, she’s naming the baby after you, was her silent reply. Turning her attention back to the baby, she wrapped the tiny body in a warm, dry towel then handed her to her mother. “Here you are, Love.”

Edith, tears rolling down her cheeks, stared at the tiny baby girl in her arms. Moving the towel back, she checked the baby’s feet and hands to make sure all ten toes and fingers were there.

“She’s perfect, Lass.” Elsie whispered as she kissed Edith’s forehead. “You’ve still a bit of work to do so why don’t I take the wee lassie to meet her da, hmm?”

Isobel shook her head as she listened to Elsie talk. She loved the sound of the woman speaking naturally without tempering herself. It reminded her of another Scot, and made her rethink her future. “I promise the next phase will be easy,” she whispered as she gently rubbed Edith’s stomach.

Edith nodded. “Thank you, Cousin Isobel. I was scared, but it would have been worse with the doctor here. He was horrible.”

“Well, I’m no Dr. Clarkson, but I’m glad I could help.”

Edith smiled then frowned when she felt a slight contraction. “Oh,” she sighed.

“It’s alright. Just your body finishing its task, Love.” Isobel assured her before moving from the bed.

Edith nodded and closed her eyes. Listening to Isobel moving about the room, she thought back to the day Sybie had been born and how different things had been for her sister. “She didn’t deserve to die,” she whispered.

Isobel didn’t have to ask who Edith was talking about, she knew. The young woman had been thinking of her lost sister for the last few weeks, maybe even during the whole of her pregnancy. “No, she didn’t.”

“I miss her. She loved me.”

Elsie came back into the room just in time to hear Isobel’s reply, “Yes, she did, but she wasn’t the only one. Elsie loves you. Michael loves you. I love you, and your grandmother loves you. Your parents love you in their own way.”

“Yes, they do.”

Edith sighed and shrugged. “No need in lying. I’m the middle child and have always been a disappointment, but it’s alright. I’m a mother now.”

“Yes, Lass, you are.” Elsie smiled at her. “Now, why don’t we get you cleaned up so your Mister can come in with the baby.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie sat rocking her namesake in front of the fire in the sitting room hearth. She’d taken the baby so that Edith could get some rest without being disturbed after the baby had nursed a bit. When the wee lassie had fussed and fidgeted about an hour or so later, Elsie had gotten out of bed and lifted her from her cradle, laughing at the bit of a squeak she got for her efforts. After having changed her and swaddled her once more in a dry blanket, she had brought her out to sit by the fire.

Humming the lullaby she’d hummed to Edith and Sybil when they were wee lasses, she caressed the baby’s tiny hand, tracing along the slender fingers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She couldn’t possibly allow Edith to name the babe after her. The young woman’s position with her family would be precarious enough as it is, having them learn she’d named her baby after their former housekeeper wouldn’t help matters. No, it was best to persuade Edith to name the wee lassie something more fitting to her station.

“Shh,” she soothed when a small whimper brought her out of her thoughts. “No need to wake the house, Lassie.”

“Elsie?” Isobel whispered as she came into the room, tying the sash of her dressing gown as she blinked against the light.

“She needed changing and decided to be fussy, so we came in here to try and keep from waking her parents.”

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine, though I think she might be getting hungry.” As she spoke, Elsie slipped her little finger into the baby’s mouth, chuckling slightly as she looked up at Isobel. “If you see what I mean.”

Isobel chuckled a bit herself, amused to see Elsie with the baby. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a woman pacify a baby that way. I used to do it with Matthew, though I usually put a bit of something on my finger.”

“My sister put a bit of honey on the tip of hers when the baby was old enough. Usually just the act of sucking on her finger was enough to soothe the baby.”

“Until they got wise to the fact there was nothing filling their belly.” Isobel smiled.

Elsie nodded. “She’s falling for it for the moment. Hopefully it will last long enough to let Edith get a little more sleep.”

Isobel sat down and continued to watch Elsie. “Elsie?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you going to do when they return home? Are you going back to Downton?”

Elsie sighed and shook her head. “No, I’ll not be going back. I,” she swallowed to clear her throat. “I don’t think I could after what happened. I don’t think the family will welcome me when they learn what I’ve done.”

“They know about Green, Elsie.”

“I know they do. I also know that once they learn that it was my idea to take Edith away,” she shook her head.

“Then you’ll come to live with us.” Michael’s quiet voice startled the women. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he smiled down at his daughter. “She’s already grown fond of you, and she’s only hours old. You have to stay with us. We’ll need you.”

Elsie took her finger from the baby’s mouth, laughing slightly when she received a near wail as a response. “We’ll discuss this more tomorrow, this little miss needs her mother.”

“I won’t take no for an answer, Elsie. Edith loves you, our wee Elsie seems to have already started to love you, and watching you with Edith has made me grow very fond of you myself.” Michael held Elsie’s gaze as she stood up and placed the baby in his arms.

“Go before she brings the roof down.”

Isobel watched the young man walk away then turned to Elsie. “Maybe this is your answer, Elsie.”

“Maybe.”


	11. Chapter 11

Violet stared down at the baby in her arms. The little bit of stuff reminded her of Edith as a baby. “Have you named her?”

Edith nodded and squeezed Michael’s hand. “Elsie Violet Gregson,” she answered in a whisper.

Violet studied the baby then nodded. “A good strong, sturdy name. She’ll need it to survive this family.”

“You’re not angry, Granny?”

Looking up at her granddaughter, Violet raised an eyebrow. “Why would I be angry?”

“Well, I,”

Violet shook her head. “Her name is perfect. The woman she’s named for has been more to you than any of us have, sadly. It’s only right that you honor her in such a way.”

“Oh Granny.” Edith smiled at her grandmother. “You’ve been very good to me. Instead of being angry with me for my mistake, you tried to help as best you could. You didn’t force me to tell Mama and Papa.”

“But I didn’t think to take you away to make sure you kept your baby. Therefore, it’s only fitting that my name is second. It’s an honor to share a namesake with the woman that made sure you were taken care of and given the chance to be a mother to your daughter.”

“Granny?”

“Yes?”

“Will you be there when I tell Papa and Mama? Mu,” Edith started then coughed to cover up her mistake before starting again. “Mrs. Hughes has said she’ll wait with the baby and bring her in when we call for her, but she won’t stay. She’s sure Papa and Mama will be cross once they learn I’ve been with her and that it was her idea for us to leave.”

Violet nodded. “I’m sure they will be. I’m also sure once they learn about this little one,” she shook her head. “Yes, I’ll be there.”

“I already know how things will turn out with them, Granny. They’ll want me to leave to keep the scandal away from the family.” Edith shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I have a home with Michael in London and I have my wee Elsie.”

Violet arched an eyebrow. “Wee Elsie?”

Michael laughed at the look on the older woman’s face. “We were in Scotland.”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Of course you were. I’ll not be calling my great granddaughter, Wee Elsie.”

“No, of course not, Granny.” Edith chuckled.

A tiny cry had Violet handing the baby over to her mother. “You stay here as long as you need to. I’ll go on ahead of you so that I’m there waiting for your arrival.”

“Thank you, Granny.”

Violet rang the bell sitting on the table beside her chair. “You’re going to take Mrs. Hughes with you to London, aren’t you?”

Michael nodded as he helped Edith stand. “Go on, Darling. I’ll wait here,” he told her then turned his attention back to Violet as Edith left the room to go upstairs. “Yes, we are. She’s going to help Edith with the baby. After everything she’s done, we couldn’t let her stay behind.”

“Is that what she planned?”

“Yes. She knows what will happen to Edith once the rest of the family learns the truth. And,” he paused as he sat back down. “What happened the day she left? All I’ve heard is there was a death, but I don’t know anything else about it. I do know that it seems to have bearing on Mrs. Hughes not returning to Downton to stay.”

Violet looked up at Spratt as he entered. “Have the motor brought around,” she instructed then turned back to Michael once the butler had gone. “Mrs. Hughes was with the man that died. He attacked her and fell.”

“No wonder she didn’t want to return to live.”

“You will take care of her?”

Michael looked at the older woman. He’d heard about her temperament, had seen a bit of her snobbishness the few times he’d been with the family. This wasn’t like her. “Of course I will.”

Violet nodded and stood to make her way out of the room. “I’m going to go change. I will do what I can to soften things with my son, but it’s best that you’re taking Edith away. He’ll not be happy.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of an understatement?” Michael asked, stopping Violet in the door.

Turning back to look at the newest member of her family, Violet stared at him. “I am a Dowager Countess, aristocracy was built on understatements.”

Michael chuckled at that as he watched the woman leave. She had a wicked sense of humor that no one had mentioned. Of course, he wondered if anyone ever really understood it.

 

~*~

 

Charles blinked in surprise after opening the door of the Abbey to Michael, Edith, and Elsie who seemed to be holding…he blinked again. A baby?

“Hello, Carson.” Edith said as she walked into the entrance hall, Michael and Elsie following behind.

“My Lady, you’ve been missed.”

“That’s very kind of you, Carson.” Edith smiled at the man. “Are Papa and Mama home?”

“Yes, My Lady. If you’ll go to the library, I’ll bring them to you.”

“I won’t be going to the library, Mr. Carson.” Elsie whispered. “I’ll need to wait close by but out of sight.”

Charles frowned. “Whatever for?”

Elsie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Questions later, please?” she whispered.

“Fine then,” he gave in and led her to a small sitting room close by.

Edith held Michael’s hand as they turned and made their way to the library. “I hope they get the chance to talk. Carson is very fond of Hughesy.”

“Fond, Edith? The man is in love with the woman.”

“Oh?” Edith asked as they settled on a settee. “And how do you know this?”

“I saw the look on his face when he noticed her behind us. Besides, the way he gave in to her asking him to ask questions later,” Michael shrugged. “Since when does your uptight butler give in that easily?”

“He’s always been that way with,” Edith started the sighed. “How have I missed it all these years? Sybil was always saying there was something there, but Mary and I dismissed it as childhood romantic nonsense.”

“It seems your younger sister wasn’t as silly as you thought.”

Edith sighed as she looked down at her hands. “We’re going to take her away from him.”

“She wouldn’t have been near him even if we hadn’t asked her to come to London with us. At least in London, she’ll be close enough to visit if she wants to.”

Edith nodded then stiffened when she heard the door open. “Here goes,” she muttered as they stood to greet her parents.

“Just remember your grandmother will be with them.” Michael whispered as he squeezed her hand in support.

“Edith.” Cora half cried as she grabbed the young woman into a fierce hug, pulling back with a frown when she registered the change in her daughter’s figure. “You’ve put on weight, Darling. That must mean you’ve been well cared for.”

“I have been, Mama.”

“Edith.” Violet greeted her granddaughter, sticking her cheek out for a kiss. “It’s good to see you home.”

“Thank you, Granny.”

Robert was next and held his daughter a bit longer than Cora had. “We were worried about you, darling girl,” he whispered.

Edith shook her head as she stepped back into Michael, letting him brace her against his chest. “Don’t. I’m not.”

Robert blinked in surprise as he looked from his daughter to his wife. “What,” he started to ask, stopping when Cora gasped. “What?”

“Is that what I think it is?” Cora asked, pointing to the band on Edith’s left ring finger.

“It is.” Edith nodded as she held up her left hand. “Michael and I are married.”

Robert narrowed his eyes as he glared at Michael. “Did you know where she was when you came here?”

“I told you that I didn’t.”

“Then how did you find her? How long have you been married? And why marry without us?” Robert turned his gaze to Edith. “Why did you disappear?”

Clasping Michael’s hand that rested at her hip, Edith looked over to Carson. “Carson, can you have Mrs. Hughes come in, please?”

“Yes, My Lady.” Carson bowed his head then turned and left the room.

“What has Mrs. Hughes to do with any of this?” Robert asked.

“She is who has taken such good care of me.” Edith answered.

Cora blinked in surprise when the door opened and Mrs. Hughes entered carrying a small bundle that looked suspiciously like, “A baby?”

Edith held out her arms for the baby as Elsie walked across the room to her. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Gently caressing Edith’s arm, Elsie smiled at her then turned to her former employers. “Your Lordship. Your Ladyship.”

“What is this?”

“What does it look like, Papa?”

“Is that,” he pointed at the baby. “Is that why you left?”

“She, Papa, and yes. She is why I left.”

“It was my idea, My Lord.” Elsie interrupted.

“Your idea, Mrs. Hughes?” Cora asked with a frown.

“I made the decision for her to leave with me. It was my plan.”

“And why would you do such a thing? Do you realize what this will do to our family’s reputation once people learn that our daughter had an illicit affair with a married man that resulted in a baby?”

Elsie’s fingernails dug into the palm of her hand to control her temper. “I did such a thing because the young lady came to me after having tried to,” she snarled her nose before continuing, “change the _circumstance_. She knew how you would react should you find out. I couldn’t bear the thoughts of what it would do to her to give up her child, so I came up with the plan to leave. We’ve been in Scotland these last months.”

“And did the death of Green fit into your plan?” Robert growled, all sense of sympathy he’d had for the woman gone.

“Robert!” Violet hissed.

“Mama, why aren’t you upset?” Robert looked carefully at his mother. “You knew.”

“I did.” Violet answered, her own gaze unwavering as she stared her son down.

“And you didn’t think to tell us that our daughter had been whisked away by our housekeeper?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Don’t be daft. I only knew of the baby. I knew nothing of where Edith had disappeared to.”

“Well why didn’t you tell us about the baby?”

“It wasn’t mine to tell and I’d promised.”

Robert shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Mama.”

“I’ve no need for you to.” Violet snapped causing Elsie to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Oh this is horrible. Edith, how could you?” Cora scowled.

“How could she,” Mary started to asked as she came into the room, stopping when she saw the baby in her sister’s arms. “Oh.” Shaking her head, she snarled at her sister. “So, you’ve gotten yourself into your own scandal. How simply marvelous.”

“Mary!” Robert shouted. “It isn’t marvelous! It’s terrible. Do you realize what this will do? Our family can’t afford the scandal.”

Edith held wee Elsie close. “Elsie Violet Gregson isn’t an it!” she hissed. “And you don’t have to worry. She’s perfectly legitimate. Michael and I were married before she was born.”

“That makes it so much better.” Mary rolled her eyes. “Elsie? You named a child of a Crawley after the housekeeper? And you put Granny’s name second?”

“It’s a good strong name, Mary. I approved of it.” Violet spoke up, her blue eyes boring into those of her oldest granddaughter.

“I thank you all to stop attacking my wife and our housekeeper and nanny. Neither of them deserve this.”

“Your housekeeper? Your nanny?” Robert asked looking from Michael to Elsie.

“I sent my resignation in the post two days ago, My Lord. To answer the accusation of a few minutes ago, Green’s death was never in the plan. He attacked me and would have killed me if he hadn’t tripped and hit his head. After that I no longer feel capable of living in this house. I will be needed more in London with Mr. and Mrs. Gregson. I’m sure Mrs. Bates has taken on her new duties wonderfully and has made an excellent housekeeper.”

Through all of the arguing back and forth, no one noticed the looks that crossed Carson’s face at each of the insults being hurled at Elsie.

No one that is, but the Dowager Countess.


	12. Chapter 12

The light tap on his door told Charles exactly who was on the other side. Expecting her to enter as she always had in the past, he was surprised when the light tap came again. Hurrying over to the door, he opened it and stared down at the woman he’d missed more than he’d let anyone know.

“Mrs. Hughes,” he breathed as he moved to let her inside.

“It’s just Elsie now, Mr. Carson.” Elsie corrected him gently, her voice quiet.

Charles took in her pale appearance, and the dullness of her normally vibrant eyes, and felt all of the anger he’d tamped down earlier returning in full force. “Elsie,” he whispered as he gently touched her shoulder. “I’m so very sorry for what they said to you. It was cruel, and very wrong.”

“I expected it, Mr. Carson.”

“You can call me Charles, Elsie,” he told her gently.

Elsie smiled as she turned and looked up at him. “Thank you.”

Charles knew that her thanks was for more than just his telling her she could call him by his first name. “Do you have time for tea?”

Elsie nodded. “Mr. Gregson will come to get me in time for our train to London.”

“I’ll go ask,” he started then stopped at the knock on the door. Opening it, he raised an eyebrow at the person standing on the other side holding a tea tray.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Carson, but I just had to say hello to her.” Beryl whispered.

“It’s quite alright, Mrs. Patmore.” Charles assured her as he took the tray and sat it down. “I’ll go see to a few things and give you ladies a few minutes alone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Carson.” Beryl smiled up at him before turning to look at Elsie. “I’ve missed you,” she finally whispered when the door closed. “When we learned what happened,” her voice cracked and she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief. “I was so afraid for you. When they told me you weren’t at you sister’s, I thought the worst. I just knew you’d been hurt and,”

“Shh.” Elsie shushed her friend as she reached out and squeezed her hands. “I was hurt, but not seriously. I’m sorry you were so afraid and worried.”

Beryl shook her head. “I’m just glad you’re okay and that you’re home.”

Elsie turned away and wrapped her arms around her middle. “I’m not home,” she whispered.

Beryl blinked in surprise. “I don’t understand.”

“I no longer work here. I’m going to be,” she sighed then turned to look back at Beryl. “I’m going to go with Lady Edith and Mr. Gregson when they go back to London. The family doesn’t want me here.”

“I still don’t understand. Why wouldn’t they want you here? They were worried about you just as the rest of us were.”

“But they know the truth now, and aren’t pleased.”

“Tell me.” Beryl nearly pleaded, more confused than ever.

“You’d better sit.” Elsie motioned to one of the chairs in the room then sat in the other. “Lady Edith came to me. She was upset because she’d learned,” she lowered her voice then continued, “She learned she was with child.”

“Baby?” Beryl whispered, eyes wide. Then she filled in the rest, knowing her friend had a soft spot for the oft times disregarded middle daughter. “So you took her away and promised that she wouldn’t have to give up her baby.”

Elsie nodded. “I took her to Scotland. I’d promised her that her baby would have its mother and father, but no matter how hard we tried, we couldn’t find Mr. Gregson. Then he shows up here the morning Mrs. Crawley had come to the house to tell the family she’s going away on holiday to cover up the fact that I’d come to her and asked her to come with me for Lady Edith.”

“And?”

“And she brought him with us. He and Lady Edith reunited and then the next day we were out trying to find somewhere for them to discreetly marry. We found somewhere and they were married so that when the babe was born, she was legitimate. That was two months ago. We returned today and went to the Dower House first.”

“Why go there? Heavens, what the Dowager must think!”

“Surprisingly she’s known from the beginning about the baby and she’s been very supportive of Lady Edith. She agreed to be here for Lady Edith when she told Lord and Lady Grantham. She buffered as much as she could, but they’re very angry.”

“The scandal.” Beryl snarled. “What did they say to you?”

Elsie shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But it does. I can see it in your eyes. They hurt you.”

“I expected their reactions. It’s fine. What hurt more was,”

“Was what?”

“They hurt Mr. Carson.” Elsie finally admitted, leaving out the part about Lady Mary’s words hurting him the worst out of them all.

Beryl nodded. “Because they hurt you.” Smiling as she reached out to pat Elsie’s hand, she gave her a look. “He missed you more than any of us. And worried more too, I’d say.”

“I’m his friend.”

“You’re more than that, Elsie Hughes.” Beryl huffed. “The man is daft over you.”

“Oh Beryl, don’t be silly.”

“I’m not. Just as I’m not being silly when I say that you’re just as daft over him.”

Elsie shrugged. “Even if it’s all true, it doesn’t matter. I’m moving to London and won’t be visiting.”

“You won’t?”

“Not here. I’ll be coming to the Dower House and Crawley House whenever Lady Edith comes to visit, but I won’t be stopping at the Abbey as I’m not welcome, and Lady Edith has been told to stay away.”

“They didn’t. They wouldn’t, would they?”

“They would and did. But now that Lady Edith has her own child, and a man that loves her, I don’t think it bothers her as much as they all expected it to. Besides, she has the Dowager on her side, so she isn’t totally cut off from her family.”

“What did they name the baby?”

“They named her Elsie Violet Gregson.” Charles answered for Elsie as he came back into the room.

Beryl looked up at the butler then turned back to Elsie. “They named her after you? Oooh,” she cooed. “That went over well.”

“The Dowager proclaimed it a good strong name and told them all she approved of it.”

Beryl shook her head. “My head is spinning with it all,” she murmured as she stood up. “I’d best be getting back to my work.” Taking Elsie’s hands when she stood up to see Beryl off, she held her friend’s gaze. “Promise to write? And promise you’ll tell me when you’re going to be visiting so that I can try to see you?”

“I’ll stay in touch, I promise. And I’ll do my best to let you know when we’ll be visiting.”

Hugging Elsie, Beryl rushed from the room, sniffing and wiping at her eyes as she went.

“She missed you.” Charles said as he closed the door and turned back to Elsie.

“I missed her.” Elsie said as she looked down at her shoes.

Charles took a deep breath as he moved to stand in front of Elsie. Gently cupping her chin, he tilted her face up and held her gaze. “I missed you,” he whispered.

The touch of Charles’ hand gently cupping her chin and the look in his eyes was Elsie’s undoing. Stepping forward, she buried her face against his chest and began to weep. She was tired, and no matter how many times she denied it, she was hurt by the things the family had said.

Hesitantly Charles wrapped his arms around the petite woman crying against his chest. He had never seen Elsie Hughes like this before. Not even when Lady Sybil had been lost. She’d shed tears, just as they all had, but she hadn’t wept. At least, not so anyone could see. Now, here she stood in his arms, her tears soaking through his shirt.

“Oh Elsie,” was all he said, feeling that saying sorry once more was inadequate for all that his friend had been through. Besides, he wasn’t the one that owed her an apology.

Elsie pulled back and turned away, pulling her handkerchief out of her pocket. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you see me like that.” Turning back to him, she looked at his shirt. “I’ve mussed your shirt.”

Charles shook his head. “No matter the shirt.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have broke down. It’s very unprofessional. You’re just a colleague,”

“No, Elsie, I’m not.” Charles interrupted her. “I’m also your friend.”

“Yes, but you have better things to do than stand around with a weeping woman.”

“Not at the moment.”

Elsie nodded and sat down. “How is Anna doing?” she asked, changing the subject away from herself.

Charles sat across from her and cursed himself for not being able to tell Elsie how he really felt about her. Damn his fool reticence. “She’s doing fine. She learned from the best, though she’ll never be you.”

“She’ll make a better housekeeper than I once she’s been in the position long enough to be completely comfortable with it. You’ll see.”

Charles shook his head. “No one will ever be as good as you. She doesn’t argue with me.”

Elsie laughed slightly at that. “You just wait. She’ll learn not to be intimidated by you.”

“I don’t intimidate her.”

Elsie raised an eyebrow at him. “Charles, you intimidate anyone just with your presence. Even Lord Grantham is slightly intimidated by you, and he’s your employer. The only person I know that isn’t, is the Dowager.”

“And you.”

Elsie nodded. “Yes, and me.” Looking down at her handkerchief, she sighed as she tried to think of something to say. “When I get to London and learn where I’ll be living, I’ll send the address so that the things I left behind can be sent to me.”

“You don’t know where you’ll be living?”

“We’ll be staying at Mr. Gregson’s flat, but he wants to find somewhere more suitable for a baby. There really isn’t enough room now.”

“Well he is married to a Lady now, so he’ll have to find a place in the right sort of neighborhood.”

Elsie shook her head. “But she doesn’t want that sort of life. She only wants to be a wife and mother; Mrs. Gregson instead of Lady Edith.”

“But she _is_ Lady Edith.”

Elsie shrugged. “And she’s been all but disowned by her family. She won’t be a part of the same circles anymore, the family won’t allow it.”

Charles sighed, “She always has been the odd one out.”

“Yes, she has, and it isn’t fair. But I’ll not be discussing the daughter’s of the house with you. We know how that discussion always ends.”

Charles looked at her a bit abashed, knowing it was true. “Will you be visiting?”

“Not here. I’ll come with Lady Edith when she comes to visit her grandmother and Mrs. Crawley, but neither of us are welcome here. I’m surprised they agreed to allow me the time to say my goodbyes and see to my things.”

Charles shook his head. “Things are changing, Elsie.”

“Yes they are.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You never have.”


	13. Chapter 13

Elsie smiled at the baby as she cooed up at her from her cradle. “Now, Lassie. You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Another coo and a shake of a hand was her answer to that. Laughing, Elsie shook her head. “Lassie, it’s sleepy time, not play time.   Nanny has things to do.” Big blue eyes blinked up at her as two little arms reached out and she lost her fight. “Oh come on then,” she gave in and picked the baby up. “I’ll rock you, but you have to sleep,” she gently scolded as she sat down, the baby snuggling close.

Humming as she set the rocker in motion, Elsie smiled tenderly down at her namesake and caressed the tiny hand that rested on her chest. “You, wee Elsie, have wrapped me around your finger, and you know it,” she whispered before going back to her humming. She saw the baby’s eyes beginning to droop, and smiled as sleep finally won the fight, taking wee Elsie off to dreamland.

“How the lassie hates to sleep,” she mumbled quietly as she continued to rock, making sure the baby was deeply asleep before trying to move her. She really did have things to do, that hadn’t just been something she’d told the baby in the hopes she’d give in and sleep. Her housekeeper duties had been neglected today for all the time she’d spent with the baby due to her parents being out.

Sure that wee Elsie would sleep through being moved, Elsie carefully stood and walked to the cradle. Gently laying the baby down, she set the cradle in motion, smiling as the baby sighed and wiggled to get into the right spot. Shaking her head with a chuckle, she left the room.

 

~*~

 

Edith held wee Elsie close as she smiled down at her. “Nanny spoils you so,” she whispered then shook her head. “But so do I and your Papa.” Laughing at the cooed response, she looked up when the door banged open.

“What are you doing? Who are you?” Edith yelled as she stood up and backed away from the intruders. “Mrs. Hughes!” she screamed as the men moved closer. “Mum!”

Elsie ran as fast as she could, heart banging against her chest as she came upon the scene. “You leave them be!” she yelled, tossing a vase at one of the masked men’s heads as she moved between the intruders and Edith and the baby. “Run, Lass,” she commanded even as she looked for something else to throw.

Edith clutched the baby closer and ran as fast as she could to the office, locking herself in and rushing to the telephone.

Elsie grabbed another object and threw it, hitting what appeared to be the leader of the men. Grabbing for another object, she heard a gunshot, then felt a burning pain as she fell to the floor. As her eyes closed, her last thought was of Edith and the baby, praying that help arrived before something happened to them.

 

~*~

 

“Hughesy!” Michael called as he fell to the floor beside her. “Dear god,” he breathed as he saw the blood. Feeling for a pulse, he found one, but it was faint, and he knew she needed help. Going to the telephone, he called for help then hung up and looked around at the mess. Seeing the pieces of vase lying about, he shook his head, knowing instinctively that Elsie had been the one to throw the objects at whoever had invaded his home.

“Edith!” he yelled in the vain hope that she was still there as he hurried on through the flat, following the path of destruction until he came to his office, the door having been kicked in. Papers and pens were scattered about the room. Ink was splattered on the wall, the well lying on the floor with a pool of the black liquid flowing out of the top. Running a hand through his hair, he took several deep breaths to try and keep calm.

Walking over to his desk, he looked down and saw a paper with writing – writing he recognized as Edith’s. The words written shakily on the paper make his blood run cold.

_They let you go because they believed you couldn’t provide them with the money your wife promised. They’re very angry that you held out on who your mistress was. Michael, they want the money. If they don’t get it – please Michael. I love you._

Falling heavily back into his chair, Michael let his head fall into his hands only to quickly jerk it back up at the shouts coming from the front of the flat. Hurrying out, he watched as they lifted Elsie onto a stretcher and rushed her out to the waiting ambulance as he tried to explain what had happened, telling all that he knew. Looking at the clock, he realized it had only been ten minutes since he’d came through the front door, his whole world crumbling at his feet at the sight that greeted him.

 

~*~

 

“They’ve taken Edith and the child.” Robert told the gathered family. “Gregson says Mrs. Hughes was shot, he assumes, trying to protect them.”

“Why would you say, he assumes, Robert?” Violet hissed at her son. “Of course that’s what she was doing!” she nearly yelled, her blue eyes blazing as she stared at him.

“It’s his fault. Everything that’s happened. He’s at fault in all of it. The scandal of a,”

“Do not call my great grandchild that name, Robert Crawley.” Violet warned. “She isn’t. She’s as legitimate as you are.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Be that as it may. Gregson is asking for our help in raising the funds. I’ve told him we don’t have that sort of money, and even if we did, Edith has been disowned.”

Cora, having come to regret their harsh actions toward their middle daughter, narrowed her eyes in anger as she lashed out at her husband. “We _are_ going to help them! She’s our child, Robert Crawley! I’ll call Mother. She has that sort of money. I know that she will help.”

“I will do what I can, Cora.” Violet told her daughter-in-law.

“Thank you, Mama. Now, talk some sense into your son, hmm?”

Violet shrugged. “I’ll do my best. He’s much too much like his father at times.”

Cora nodded, knowing that her mother-in-law was right. While Violet was as steeped in tradition as any of them, she had always had a streak about her that went against the rules when it became necessary to do so. The old Earl had no such streak. She only hoped that the old woman would be able to bring out the part of Robert that was like his mother.

Violet watched Carson close the door behind Cora then studied the man. “Carson.”

“Yes, My Lady?” he answered as he came closer.

“Robert, tell the man what you know of Mrs. Hughes.”

“She was shot and was in surgery when Gregson called.” Robert frowned at his mother. “That is all I know.”

“Carson why don’t you go and place a call to Dr. Clarkson. Tell him what you’ve been told. He’ll learn more about her condition.” Violet’s blue eyes held the butler’s, seeing there what she’d suspected. He was going to leave. He’d held his tongue as long as he could.

“I will, My Lady.” Charles nodded at her then turned to Robert. “I hereby give my resignation, My Lord. I’ve held my tongue longer than I should have, but I’ll not be any longer. The accusations that were hurled at a faithful and loyal person in your employee have made me question the family that I’ve spent years serving – that I have consistently defended against any and all accusations.” Taking a deep breath, his gaze never leaving Robert’s, Charles continued, “She gave you everything, and yet you repaid her by treating her so unkindly. And now, when she’s been harmed protecting your daughter and grandchild, you show no concern for her life or thankfulness for what she’s done. She may well have sacrificed her life, Your Lordship. I’ve loved her for all of the years I’ve known her, yet because of my sense of duty to this family, I’ve denied myself the chance to show her, to spend my life with her. Well no more.” Turning once more to bow to Violet, Charles turned and walked away, his head held high, shoulders back, just as always.

“Bravo, Carson.” Violet whispered.

“What do you mean? He, he,” Robert spluttered as he turned to glare at his mother.

“He what? You can’t say that he was disrespectful. Carson doesn’t have a disrespectful bone in his body. He simply stated the truth. He never even raised his voice when you, my boy, would have done. Our Carson has more,” Violet shrugged. “He just has more. You need to learn to pay attention to what’s going on around you, Robert. You also need to learn to adapt to the new way of things. I don’t like all of the changes brought about by the war, but if I am to survive in the world in which I now find myself living, I have learned, the hard way, that I must give and change as well. You forgave Mary her indiscretion, and it ended with the death of the man. Yet, Edith, who is truly in love with Michael, has been turned out and disowned as if she no longer exists. Where is the difference, Robert? Why is it perfectly alright for one daughter, who I might add nearly caused an international incident, but not for the other?” Staring deep into her son’s eyes, Violet stood. “She’s your daughter, Robert, and even though you may not know it, or acknowledge it, she loves you more than Mary or even dear Sybil. She tried to protect you. She tried to kill her unborn child because she knew what the baby would do to the family. For all of the weeks before she told anyone about the baby, she faced it all on her own. Have you really faced that much upset over the truth coming out?” she ended her lecture with the question, already knowing the answer. “I’ll leave you to think.”

Robert heard the distinct sound of his mother’s cane tapping against the floor as she walked from the room. He sighed as he stared out the windows. He’d heard his mother’s words to Cora, how he was too much like his father. Was he? Then he sighed again because he didn’t like the answer his mind came up with.

_Yes, old man, you are._


	14. Chapter 14

Charles had fought tooth and nail with the doctors and nurses at the hospital when they had insisted that he had to leave Elsie’s room. He’d lost the fight momentarily. That is, until he’d made a call to the Dower House. To get to Elsie he would do anything and everything he had to, even calling the Dowager Countess and asking her to use her position. He’d always hated that about the family, their use of their title and money to get things, but Elsie needed him.

And damn those that kept him from her.

After the call, he’d been told that it would be a few minutes before he could see Elsie as she was being moved to a private room. He’d smiled haughtily and nodded, sitting in the waiting area the nurse had indicated.

Now, an hour later, he sat quietly beside Elsie’s bed, his hand holding hers gently rubbing it to try and warm it. Her skin was so cold and clammy and it frightened him. He knew what the doctors had said thanks to Dr. Clarkson’s call to the doctors here in London before he’d left Downton.

“You’ll be amazed to learn that the Dowager, or the old bat as you call her, arranged for you to have a private room.” Charles whispered. The doctors had said there was little hope that she would live, but they didn’t know Elsie Hughes as he did. “The doctors told me that it was useless to talk to you, that you wouldn’t hear me,” he huffed. “They don’t seem to come from the same school as our Dr. Clarkson does. He told me to talk to you, to let you know that I’m here.” Reaching up to caress his thumb over her cheek, he continued, “He guessed my secret, Elsie, and he told me that I should tell you.”

“Mr. Carson?”

Charles looked up and blinked in surprise to see Anna standing in the door. “Anna?”

The young woman nodded as she moved further into the room. “I came as soon as I could.”

“You shouldn’t have. I don’t want you making trouble for yourself.” He looked back down at Elsie. “But I thank you. I know how much she cares about you.”

“And I her, Mr. Carson.” Anna’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Anna. You aren’t at fault.” Looking back up at the young woman, Charles smiled tiredly at her. “How did you manage to get away?”

“I simply said that I needed to check on our house as the renters haven’t paid their last month’s rent.”

“Anna, no need to lie.”

“I wasn’t. I had already planned to make this trip before things happened.” Anna shrugged. “I’m sure Lady Mary guessed what I was about, but she never said anything.”

Charles sighed as he nodded. “Did you come alone?”

“No, Mrs. Patmore came with me.”

“Mrs. Patmore? And who is seeing to the family?”

“The London cook will see to them.”

“What?”

“The family has had Grantham House opened up. They’ll be staying there at Lady Grantham’s insistence. She and the Dowager have found a man to help look for Lady Edith and the baby.”

“And His Lordship?”

“Still at Downton. He’s brooding.”

Charles nodded. “I would assume the Dowager gave him a lecture?”

“Yes.”

“Then he isn’t just brooding, he’s thinking on what she said.”

“They shouldn’t have said those things about Mrs. Hughes.” Anna whispered, anger tingeing her words. “How could they?”

“I don’t know, Anna. My whole life has been spent serving a family I thought was decent and good. I wasted years I could have spent with her,” he caressed Elsie’s arm. “I could have given her children of her own.”

“She would have been a wonderful mother.”

“Yes, she would have been.” Charles looked up at Anna. “She thinks of you as hers.”

Anna sniffed and wiped at a tear that rolled down her cheek. “I think of her as a mother. She’s always looked after me like my mum did.”

“Why don’t you go tell Mrs. Patmore to come see her friend? I don’t think there will be a problem with all three of us being in here.”

Anna raised an eyebrow at that. Cocking her head, she studied the man she thought of as a father figure. “How is it that Mrs. Hughes is in a private room?”

“There was a problem with me staying with her in the women’s wing. I called the Dowager.”

Anna smiled and nodded. “She would do anything for you. You’ve always been her favorite.”

Charles shrugged. “She would do anything for Mrs. Hughes after what she did for Lady Edith.”

“I’ll go and get Mrs. Patmore.” Anna turned toward the door then turned back. “Mr. Carson?”

“Yes?”

“Is Mrs. Hughes going to pull through?”

“I have to believe she will, Anna. I have to.”

 

~*~

 

Beryl sat beside her friend’s bed, her fingers gently caressing Elsie’s hand, thinking of how strong yet dainty it was and just how gentle her touch could be when warranted. Tears, that never seemed to stop, ran down her cheeks and had done since she’d stepped into the room and saw how still and pale Elsie was.

“Oh Elsie,” she whispered. “I sent Charles to his hotel room to rest, Lass. He was half asleep on his feet. He left Downton, Elsie. He told them off and he left. He couldn’t stand the way they’ve treated you. I was that proud of him, I was. I miss him. I miss you. It isn’t the same around the Abbey without the two of you. Daisy misses you, too. Daft girl wanted to send your favorite biscuits.” Beryl’s voice cracked and she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. “You have to wake up so she can send you a few short breads or you’ll break her heart.”

Beryl wiped at her cheeks as she thought back to the first time she’d seen Elsie Hughes. A young scrawny lass she’d been. The cook at the time, together with the housekeeper, had taken the young girl under their wings. Which was how Beryl, the assistant cook at the time, had found out the young Scottish lass loved short bread biscuits.

_Beryl smiled at Elsie as she stood staring at the plate full of fresh from the oven short bread biscuits. She could tell that the shy maid wanted one, but that she was too afraid of the consequences of taking one or even asking. Taking a clean cloth from a drawer, Beryl filled it with the biscuits from the plate then wrapped them up and handed them to Elsie. “Here, lass. Take these with you to snack on, hmm?”_

_“Oh but,” Elsie shook her head and backed away. “No.”_

_“Easy, Elsie.” Beryl whispered as she walked around the work table and held out the cloth bundle again. “It’s alright. I made them for a snack for all of us. Mrs. Patterson won’t mind, I promise.”_

_Elsie looked at the offered gift then back up at Beryl, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Chewing on the plump flesh a few moments, she reached out a shaking hand to take the bundle. “Are you sure?”_

_“I’m positive, Lass.” Beryl assured her with a smile._

_Taking the bundle, Elsie untied it and took out a biscuit. Biting into it, her eyes closed as she savored the taste and sweet goodness as it nearly melted in her mouth. “Oh, thank you ever so much,” she whispered, her voice thick with her accent._

_“Are they your favorites, Elsie?”_

_Elsie nodded as she chewed. “Mam always made them for me instead of a birthday cake.”_

_“Is today your birthday?” Beryl asked then felt horrible when a tear rolled down Elsie’s cheek. “Oh Elsie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”_

_Elsie wiped angrily at the tear on her cheek, mad at herself for being a soppy child. “No need. I’m nothing,” she murmured as she turned and rushed out of the room to go back to her duties._

_Beryl blinked in surprise as she watched Elsie disappear. “Nothing?” she breathed. What in the world had happened to the lass before she came here?_

Beryl wiped her nose as she came out of her memories. She’d learned later that Elsie’s first years in service hadn’t been nice ones, that the houses she’d been in had been strict and severe with no kindness to be had. It had made her skittish and a loner who kept to herself. Through the gentle guidance of the elderly housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, and the sneaking of extra meals and snacks from the kitchen, Elsie had blossomed. She stopped being scrawny and filled out quite nicely. Beryl shook her head when she thought of the first time Charles had noticed Elsie.

_“Charlie?” Beryl nudged him. “Charlie Carson!”_

_“Oh, uh, huh?” Charles stuttered as he shook his head and looked down at Beryl. “What is it?”_

_“You’re drooling, boy!”_

_Charles wiped at his chin then frowned at Beryl. “Don’t be daft. I’m not.”_

_“You would’ve been if you’d kept staring at the lass.”_

_“I wasn’t staring at anyone.”_

_Beryl shook her head. “Charlie,” she growled as she tugged on his sleeve to get him to look at her again. “You have to be easy. Come to the kitchen and I’ll give you some short bread biscuits that we keep hidden away for Elsie. That will help you, but don’t push.”_

_“Is she new?”_

_“She’s been here for half a year, Charlie.”_

_Charles frowned. “Why haven’t I noticed her before?”_

_“Because she kept herself hidden away. She’s not as skittish as she once was, but you’ll still have to go slowly with her to win her trust.”_

_Charles studied his friend. “Was she hurt?”_

_“I only know that the houses she’s worked in before were strict and harsh.” Beryl looked to where Elsie sat reading a book in the corner. “She was nothing but skin and bones when she arrived, Charlie.”_

_“Then we’ll take care of her.” Looking over to the young auburn haired lass sitting in the corner, Charles felt himself losing a bit of his heart. “She’ll be housekeeper here one day, Beryl. We’ll make sure of it.”_

“Charles has been soppy over you ever since that day. What he didn’t know was that Mrs. Jones had already made up her mind that she would train you up to be her replacement. When he became butler, though he stopped being as openly friendly due to the change in his status in the house, he still kept a close eye on you. Did you know, lass? Did you have any idea how happy he was the day you became housekeeper because he could start spending time with you again without being questioned?”

Yawning, Beryl closed her eyes and let her head fall forward, deciding to take a bit of a rest. She kept her hand over Elsie’s so her friend would know she wasn’t alone and said a silent prayer that Elsie would wake and be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

“Mrs. Crawley?” Charles blinked his blurry eyes to clear them, not sure he was seeing who he thought.

Isobel nodded. “It’s me, Carson. I’ve come to take care of our Elsie.”

“But,”

“Ah.” She held up a hand. “No arguments. Dr. Clarkson has arranged it. I’m to be her private nurse while she’s here.” Isobel squeezed Charles’ shoulder. “He’s her doctor, Carson, and he feels useless not being able to be here for her. She’s also his friend and a kindred Scot. He’s doing the only thing he can.”

“The nurses here have been fine.”

“I’m sure they have, but they’re busy. I, on the other hand, am not. I’m also her friend. It’s my honor to take care of her.”

Charles nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing at the scratch of his stubble against the palm. “Thank you.”

“Go get some rest, Carson.”

“It’s just Mr. Carson or Charles now, Mrs. Crawley.”

Isobel sighed and nodded. “I know, and I’m sorry. If I’d only come to the house that day. I’m so very sorry, Charles.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. She wouldn’t have stayed even if those things hadn’t been said.”

“No, I don’t suppose she would have.” Isobel agreed as she set her things down and unbuttoned her coat. “Still. You need to rest. I won’t be much use to our Elsie if I’m tending to you.”

Charles sighed as he looked at Elsie. “I hate leaving her. I don’t want her to wake without me.”

“She won’t, Charles.”

Charles turned his tired eyes to Isobel. “Please don’t tell me you think the same as her doctors. Please say that you feel as Dr. Clarkson does.”

“I don’t and I do, Charles. I just simply don’t believe she’ll wake any time soon. She needs time to heal, this is her body’s way of doing that. And it’s best. She doesn’t know the pain while she’s this way.”

Charles nodded as he caressed Elsie’s hand. “She has to wake up, Mrs. Crawley. I,” he started then stopped.

“You love her, I know, Charles. She loves you.”

Charles blinked up at the woman. “She does?”

“Yes, she does. We had plenty of time to talk and really get to know each other while we were in Scotland. She doesn’t believe you feel the same, and she was sure you would never do anything against the family.” Isobel smiled at him. “I’m glad she was wrong on both counts.”

“I should have left that day instead of staying. This,” he stood and moved his hand over Elsie’s prone body. “This shouldn’t have had to happen before I,” he shook his head. “It just shouldn’t have happened.”

Isobel watched the man walk away, his shoulders slumped, head bowed. She should say something, but what? What was there to say when she felt that he was right?

She was sure that Elsie would have had the words to assure him, to make him feel less guilty.

But she wasn’t Elsie.

She didn’t have the words to assuage him of the guilt he felt for letting his loyalty to a family that had disregarded Elsie, keep him from going with her, from standing by her against their accusations.

 

~*~

 

“My Lady?” Charles asked as he stared at the Dowager Countess standing outside the door to his room.

“Are you going to make me stand in the corridor all day, Carson?”

Charles shook his head and let her in. “I’m sorry, My Lady. Forgive my manners, but I don’t think I understand why you are here. And, is it proper for you to be alone with me in my room?”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Carson, I doubt anyone will suspect that I’m here visiting you for an afternoon assignation.”

Charles blushed and nodded. “Yes, My Lady.”

Violet sat down in the chair by the window and looked up at Charles. “Sit down, Carson. I’ll get a crick in my neck from looking up at you.”

Charles nodded and did as he was told. “Why have you come, My Lady?”

“Why do you think, Carson? I want to know how she’s doing.”

Charles looked down at his hands and shook his head. “The prognosis still hasn’t changed. I didn’t want to leave her, but Mrs. Crawley is there looking after her. Dr. Clarkson has arranged for her to be Miss Hughes’ private nurse.”

Violet nodded. “With _that_ _woman_ looking after her, and Miss Hughes’ stubborn nature, she’ll be awake in no time.”

“I have to believe that, My Lady.” Carson whispered.

“She will be alright, Carson. You will have your chance to tell her the truth.”

Charles looked up at Violet with a startled expression. “My Lady?”

“You didn’t realize that anyone saw the emotions crossing your face the day the family were hurling their accusations at Miss Hughes, but someone did.”

“You.”

“Yes, me. I know that you are in love with the woman, Carson. I have long suspected it, but that day, and the day you left, just confirmed it.”

Charles looked back down at his hands. “I do. I was a fool not to leave when she did.”

“Yes, you were, but I dare say she understood.”

“She shouldn’t have had to.” Charles murmured then shook his head and looked up at his guest. “Any news of Lady Edith and wee Elsie?”

Violet rolled her eyes at the baby’s nick name. “I never thought I would hear you, Carson, using such a ridiculous name such as wee Elsie.”

Charles shrugged and half smiled. “It would be confusing otherwise.”

“Little Elsie would suffice.”

“But Wee Elsie is what she’s called.”

“So it is.” Violet gave in. “To answer your question, Martha Levinson has agreed to send most of the amount asked for Edith and the baby’s return. Gregson and I are putting up the rest.”

“Who took them, My Lady? Does Mr. Gregson know?”

“The same men that were holding him. Apparently they were promised money from his deranged late wife and when they realized that she was crazy, they let him go. Then they learned of Edith. From the note that was left, they were angry that he had failed to mention that he had a rich mistress.”

“Who are these men?”

“A group of ruffians is how Edith described them when we first learned who it was that had taken Gregson.”

“I think they’re more than that, My Lady.”

“I agree.” Violet sighed as she stood. “I’ll be going now. You need to get more rest. The last thing our Miss Hughes needs is the man she loves getting ill.”

“The man _she_ loves, My Lady?”

“Carson, if I noticed how you felt, do you not think I noticed her feelings as well? I’m not blind.”

Charles shook his head. “No, My Lady. You most definitely are not.” Opening the door, he smiled tiredly at her. “Thank you, My Lady. Not just for visiting today, but for everything you have done for Elsie.”

“It is the least I could do, Carson. She did so much for our family and for Edith.” Reaching out, Violet laid her hand on Charles’ arm. “We will pull through this. All of us.”


	16. Chapter 16

Michael’s eyes filled with tears as he took the satchel full of money. “Thank you,” he whispered. Looking up when he felt a soft hand on his own, he met the kind eyes of Edith’s other grandmother.

“My dear boy, no thanks are necessary. They’re my granddaughters. I would sell everything I own if it would mean bringing them back to us.”

Michael wiped at his eyes with his handkerchief. “Would you like to see a picture of Wee Elsie?”

“Wee Elsie?”

Michael chuckled at the reaction. “That is what the Dowager said when she heard us use the name. The baby is Elsie.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“We were in Scotland when she was born and have a Scottish nanny. Wee Elsie is what Edith nicknamed the baby.”

Martha smiled. “Then Wee Elsie it is. To answer your question, yes, I would love to see a picture of her.”

“I’ll go and get one.”

“Is Mrs. Hughes really the nanny?”

Michael nodded. “Yes. Wee Elsie loves her as much as Edith does.”

“Our poor Edith. She’s always lacked in affection from home.”

“What she lacked from her family, she received from Elsie.”

“Which is why Edith named the baby after her.”

Michael nodded. “Yes. Elsie fought against it because she didn’t want to offend the family, but the Dowager said it was a good strong name and had no problems with Elsie’s name being first.”

Martha watched her granddaughter’s husband walk from the room, amazed at the Dowager being so accepting, and wondering just who Elsie Hughes really was. How had her granddaughter found such affection from a woman that always seemed to be too straight laced for her own good?

She’d never thought of Elsie Hughes as anything but the sour faced woman that ran Cora’s household with the precision of a drill sergeant, but evidently there was more to the woman than met the eye.

Martha’s heart ached to think that Edith hadn’t been able to go to her own mother. She hadn’t raised Cora that way.

She knew that if Cora had found herself in Edith’s situation, she wouldn’t have feared coming to her very own mother. She hated the way her daughter had been changed by the life she’d married into, but she was thankful for the woman that was now lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life after trying to save Edith and her baby.

Elsie Hughes was a mystery.

Would any of them have the chance to learn more about her?

 

~*~

 

“When our daughter is safely returned to us, we _will_ be allowing her back into the family.” Cora glared at Robert.

“Yes, Dear.”

Cora’s eyes narrowed, her glare more intense. “Robert Crawley, don’t you, _Yes, Dear_ , me.”

“Yes, Dear.”

“Robert Crawley!”

“Yes, Dear?”

“Oh you’re insufferable!”

“Yes, Dear.” Robert chimed then ducked the flying object that came hurtling at his head. “Mama gave us that.”

Cora growled and grabbed another object and hurled it across the room, narrowly missing Robert’s cheek. “I don’t care! Mama said you were too much like Papa and she was right! Yes, Dear,” she huffed. “Didn’t you hear a word your mother said to you?”

“I heard every word.”

“Well how can you still be so, so,”

“Insufferable?”

“Oh!” Cora huffed again then turned on her heel and made her way from the room, calling, “I give up! Go back to Downton!” over her shoulder.

Robert sighed when his wife disappeared from view. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at the objects that lay shattered around him. They seemed to be symbolic of the way his life was these days.

No matter.

He’d accomplished what he’d set out to do.

Now that Cora was angry with him and had sent him back to Downton, he could go through with what he had planned.

He knew he was often oblivious to what was going on around him, but this situation was something he knew about. It had happened once during the war. The wife of an important diplomat had been kidnapped and held for ransom, her return promised with the delivery of the money.

Only she wasn’t returned.

Her body was never found.

All that had been found was her head.

He’d be damned if that was all that was found of his daughter and granddaughter.

 

~*~

 

Violet stared out the windows of the library thinking back on days gone by. One little baby should have brought joy, but instead she’d brought pain and divided a house. If Edith had been given the care and concern any child deserved from their parents, she would have gone to Cora and told her when she’d learned of the baby. And Cora, to protect her daughter as much as the family, would have sent Edith off to America to be with her other grandmother, where she would live as a widow who had escaped to mourn with family away from the place her husband had been lost.

It would have been what she herself would have done for Rosamund. Though her daughter wasn’t close, Violet knew without a doubt that Rosamund would have told her.

Simply to stun her and shock her into acting.

Because that’s who her daughter was.

She shook her head.

No wonder Edith had been freer around Rosamund.

Violet’s mind wandered to how things were going with her son and daughter-in-law.

Robert had shown up the night before, had been quiet during dinner, and gone to his room after having a few after dinner drinks in the dinning room. She knew Cora had been annoyed. She herself was annoyed.

She rolled her eyes.

Her son was too much like his father. Just as her oldest granddaughter was too much like _her_ father. She only hoped that young George took after Matthew and not his mother, though she suspected that wouldn’t be the case due to not having his father’s influence.

She knew they’d had terrible attitudes about the lowly solicitor becoming the next heir, but Matthew had been a breath of fresh air with new ideas that thankfully Branson had learned and gone along with.

Thoughts of Matthew brought Violet back to Mary.

How cruel she’d been to both Edith and Elsie Hughes, neither of which deserved the cruelty.

But, that was how Mary was, and always had been. Although Violet had to admit she’d been shocked how easily Mary had spewed the accusations against the former housekeeper in front of Carson. Everyone knew how much the young widow cared for the former butler, she’d always been his favorite of the house.

Had she not known how the man felt about Elsie Hughes?

Violet rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of such a thought.

How could she not have known?

Anyone with eyes could see how much Carson cared for Elsie Hughes.

Well, Violet amended the thought, anyone but the Scottish woman herself it would seem.


	17. Chapter 17

Edith rocked her daughter back and forth, gently shushing her. Wee Elsie was hungry and nuzzling against her mother’s breasts, but Edith had nothing to give at the moment. Their captors hadn’t been feeding her much, nor giving her enough to drink.

“Shh, Sweetie,” she whispered, putting her little finger to her daughter’s mouth, hoping to pacify her for the time being. She’d seen Hughesy do this and hoped it worked as well with her. Rocking back and forth, she smiled sadly when the baby latched on to her finger and sucked hungrily. “I’m so sorry, wee Elsie,” she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She’d picked up enough German, when Michael had been learning it, to know a few of the words that had been said. She knew that she and the baby were going to die whether these men were given the money they’d asked for or not.

Her thoughts turned to Elsie, wondering if she was alive or dead, knowing that she would never be able to repay or thank her surrogate mother no matter which it was. As she continued to think of Elsie, Edith wondered if Mr. Carson had ever realized the woman loved him. She doubted that he had. She doubted he’d realized he loved Elsie. The man was so very obtuse some times.

“Shh,” she whispered when the baby whimpered at the banging of the door against the wall. Clutching her child closer to her, Edith looked at the man standing in front of her, pointing a gun. “What do you want?” she shouted. “Come to kill me? Kill my baby? Have your money now? What good is the money if you’re hunted down and killed? Because I can assure you, Michael will have you hunted and he will see that you pay with your lives if you kill his wife and baby.” Studying the man, Edith tilted her head. “Do you have a wife? Children? What would they say if they knew you were about to kill an innocent woman with a baby at her breast?”

Not understanding what the man mumbled at her, Edith breathed a sigh of relief when he moved and let another man in with a tray of food and something to drink.

Maybe she would live one more day.

 

~*~

 

Charles felt a fluttering of movement against his hand and stirred awake. Blinking to clear his brain of the fog of sleep, he was startled to be staring into the blue eyes he’d been missing and longing to see.

“Elsie,” he breathed. “Oh Elsie.”

Blinking at him, Elsie swallowed several times and stuck her tongue out to wet her dry lips. A moan escaped when she tried to move, a wince crossing her face.

“No, no, Elsie.” Charles gently scolded, putting his hand on her arm. “You mustn’t move.”

Isobel, who had been standing silently in the doorway for the last few moments, moved into the room. “Hello, Elsie.” She smiled down at her friend as she stood beside the bed. “Charles is right. You must stay still. I’m going to go and inform your doctor that you’re awake.” Looking up at Charles, she winked at him. “Why don’t you tell her the truth now, hmm?” she whispered.

Charles blinked in surprise at the woman’s cheek, though why he was surprised, he had no clue. Having no words, he simply nodded his head.

Isobel left quietly, chuckling to herself, thinking of how she would have to tell Richard about how she’d made Charles Carson, great unflappable former butler of Downton Abbey, speechless.

Hearing the door close, Charles smiled at Elsie, his hand gently caressing hers. “I’m sure you’re wondering what she was talking about.”

Elsie nodded slightly, her eyes showing her confusion.

Charles could see pain mingled with other emotions and wished there was something he could do. “I left the family,” he started.

Elsie blinked in surprise then frowned. Surely he didn’t mean…did he?

Reading the question she couldn’t ask in the look on her face, Charles nodded. “Yes, I did mean what you think. I couldn’t stay with them any longer. Not after the callous way they reacted to you being hurt. I should have left when they treated you so shabbily over Lady Edith, but I was being my usual cowardly self.” He shook his head. “But the way they didn’t seem to care that you could die,” he paused to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat before continuing. “I just couldn’t stay anymore.”

Elsie turned her hand and weakly squeezed his. Tears filled her eyes at hearing his confession. She wished she could tell him he wasn’t a coward, assure him that she’d understood, but she just didn’t have the strength and her throat was too dry.

“Mrs. Crawley told me something when she first came to take care of you.” Charles reached up to wipe at a tear that rolled down Elsie’s cheek. “She said that you love me. Is that true, Elsie? Do you love me?”

Elsie nodded slightly and squeezed his hand again. She’d heard bits and pieces of conversations being held while people held vigil over her, and she knew that he’d wanted to tell her something.

“I love you, Elsie. She said you didn’t think I did, but I do. I’ve loved you since the first day I noticed you sitting in the corner of the servant’s hall reading. Remember how I brought you your favorite biscuits? Beryl told me about them and gave me some. She always made sure I had some for you. We’ve watched over you for so many years, Elsie. Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Patterson, and Beryl before me, but long after them I’ve watched over you because I love you.” His own eyes filling with tears, Charles leaned closer and caressed Elsie’s face. “I was so very afraid, Elsie. I kept asking myself, _What if she dies and never knows that I love her?_ I’ve never been more scared in my life.”

Crying openly now, Elsie smiled at the man she’d loved for most of her life. “I love you,” she mouthed.

Placing his finger over her lips, Charles shook his head. “Don’t try to talk. I’ll wait until you can say the words.”

Elsie pressed a kiss to the finger against her lips. Blinking to clear the tears from her eyes, she held his gaze, the love she found there easing the muddled thoughts brought about by the pain.

Charles could see the pain beginning to dominate Elsie’s thoughts again and brushed his finger over her cheek. “Mrs. Crawley and your doctor will be back soon and I’m sure they’ll give you something for the pain. Until then, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to if it will help.”

Elsie smiled tiredly, her eyes closing as she gently squeezed Charles’ hand. She couldn’t wait until she could tell him out loud that she loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

Elsie’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door opening. Smiling at the face that peeked around the corner, she motioned for them to come in. “Beryl,” she whispered.

“Elsie, my god.” Beryl breathed as she sat beside her friend’s bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I never thought I’d see those blue eyes of yours again.”

“Don’t cry, Beryl.” Elsie told her friend as she squeezed her hand. “I’m here and I’m going to be okay.”

Beryl nodded as she sniffed and wiped at her cheeks and nose with her handkerchief. “I’m glad about that.”

Elsie gave Beryl’s hand another squeeze. “Now, tell me. Have they found Lady Edith and the babe?”

Beryl shook her head. “I’m sorry, Elsie.”

Elsie sighed and closed her eyes as she let her head fall back against her pillows. “I should have gotten Mr. Gregson’s gun.”

“Elsie!” Beryl half shouted then shook her head and frowned.

“What? I know how. Da showed me. With no sons, he had to make do. My sister was the girl, I was the boy.”

“Oh Elsie.” Beryl sighed and patted her friend’s hand. “I know a certain man that doesn’t think you’re a boy,” her eyes twinkled. “Far from it.”

“Beryl.” Elsie blushed. “I love him, and I know that he loves me.” Her eyes clouded with tears. “But,”

“But what, Elsie?”

“He’s given up his whole way of life for me. For _me_ , Beryl.”

“Yes, for _you_. You said that you know he loves you, how can you question anything he’s done?”

“He loves them, Beryl. They’re all the family he has.”

Beryl shook her head. “No, Elsie. They’re not all that he has. Not now that he’s admitted that he loves you.”

“I just hate that he’s been hurt.”

“And he’s sick with worry about you. You’ll soothe his hurt by letting him take care of you.”

“Where has he been staying?”

“Elsie, he’s been here by your side every day since he left Downton. He’s been to his hotel room a few times to change and bathe, but none of us could get him to leave you for very long. Not even the Dowager.”

“The old bat?”

“Not an old bat this time.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. She’s the reason you’re in a private room.”

“But I don’t understand.” Elsie frowned in confusion.

“They wouldn’t let Charles stay with you on the women’s ward. He didn’t like that so he called the one person he knew could get him what he wanted.”

“But why would she do that? Surely Lord Grantham was angry.”

“She doesn’t care about that at the moment. He’s been sulking.”

“And the blessed Lady Mary?”

Beryl rolled her eyes. “Blessed indeed.”

Elsie looked down at her hands. “Has she not even talked to Charles?”

“No. She and Lady Grantham have been at odds over Lady Edith and she’s angry that Charles left.”

“Of course she is. He’s chosen someone else over her for the first time in her life.”

Beryl nodded. “That’s the whole of it right there.” Tugging gently at her friend’s hand, she smiled when Elsie looked up at her. “But I don’t think he’s as hurt over that as he was over your hurt. He loves you, Lass. Above all else, he _loves_ _you_.”

 

~*~

 

Charles smiled as he came into Elsie’s room and found her sitting up in her bed nibbling on a shortbread biscuit. Bless Beryl for bringing them to her.

He hadn’t wanted to leave Elsie earlier, but he’d received news of Lady Edith and the babe. He’d been happy to see Beryl making her way down the hall when he’d left Elsie’s room, thankful that she wouldn’t be alone. “Els,” he whispered.

Elsie looked up at him bashfully as she put her biscuit down and brushed the crumbs from her mouth. “Charles. You haven’t called me that in years.”

Charles sat down easily on the side of her bed. Caressing her hair behind her ears, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I may not have called you that out loud, but it’s always been what I called you in my heart. My sweet Els.”

Nuzzling her face into the palm of his hand, Elsie sighed, “I love you, Charles.”

Closing his eyes, Charles took a deep breath, letting her words sink in. “Say it again,” he whispered.

“I love you,” she told him again. “I love you.”

Leaning over, Charles let his forehead rest against Elsie’s. “I’ve imagined hearing you saying those words to me over and over again, but never in my dreams did it sound as sweet.”

Tilting her head forward a bit, Elsie pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. When she’d left Downton a year ago, she never dreamed she’d see Charles again or that he would ever know that she loved him. And she never dreamed in any of her wildest imaginings that he would leave Downton for her.

Charles pulled back and caressed her cheek. “You taste like shortbread,” he winked then chuckled.

Elsie laughed slightly. “Well I was eating a shortbread biscuit just a few moments ago,” she reminded him.

“Beryl hadn’t told me she was bringing you sweets.”

Elsie shrugged. “She’s always given them to me when I wasn’t feeling well.”

“She’s taken care of you ever since you came to us.”

Elsie nodded. “Even if we did fight over the store cupboard key, I always knew she would take care of me if something happened.”

“Which is why you went to her when,” he stopped and looked away.

Elsie cupped his chin and gently brought his face back up to look at her. “Yes. That and I couldn’t,” she blushed. “Well…at least not then.”

Charles felt the tips of his ears burn even as he gave her a roguish grin. “Not now, either. You need to rest, Sweetheart.”

The whispered endearment made Elsie’s eyes water, tears spilling down her cheeks. Blinking to clear her eyes, she stared into Charles’ warm gaze when he reached up with his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Don’t cry, Els.”

“I can’t help it,” she murmured. “I’m a bit overwhelmed and so very happy.”

Wiping away another tear, Charles kissed her nose. “I’m happy too. Now, why don’t you lean back and rest. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promised.

Elsie shook her head. “I’ll only rest if you go and rest. Beryl told me you haven’t been taking very good care of yourself. You have to promise to start going and getting a full night’s rest. If I’m resting, you should be too.”

“I don’t want to leave you, Elsie.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be alright now, Charles. And besides, I have Isobel. You know that she’ll notify you if something happens.” Tugging at his hand, Elsie lifted it to her lips. “Please. I won’t rest if I know you aren’t.”

“I’ll go then, Lass. I’ll be back to share dinner with you.”

Elsie settled down to rest and smiled as her eyes closed. “I would like that.”

Charles watched her slip into sleep, her smile still playing about her lips, his own moving in a silent prayer of thanks for sparing the woman he loves and giving him the chance to show her how much she means to him.


	19. Chapter 19

“Papa?” Edith whispered as she stared up at her father’s bloodied and bruised face.

“Yes. Now come on. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“I don’t understand. What’s happening?”

“Edith.” Robert hissed as he looked behind him. “We have to go. I’ll answer all of your questions later. Now come along,” he nearly growled as he grabbed her and pulled her behind him. “And do try to keep the baby quiet. She’ll give us away if she makes a noise.”

Edith looked down at her baby as she stumbled along behind her father. She was so very confused about what was happening, but there was one thing she knew for certain – her baby wouldn’t fuss and give them away. Mum had seen to that by making sure her namesake grew used to noise so that she could sleep through anything. Looking back up, Edith frowned when a cob web caught her in the face. She snarled her nose and shook her head trying to dislodge it all the while biting her lip to keep from huffing out a breath to do the deed. She didn’t know where they were, or where they were going, but she did know that if they ran into the thing that made these webs – she snarled her nose. She’d have to bite her tongue off to keep from screaming.

Robert stumbled over something and quickly righted himself even as he tugged Edith around the object. He had to get her and the baby out before someone realized they were missing. He rolled his eyes – or before the people he’d come in with turned on him.

He didn’t trust anyone but himself in this mess, and he wouldn’t feel that his daughter and her daughter were truly safe until he had them on a ship back home.

“Papa.” Edith hissed. “I hear someone behind us.”

Robert paused only long enough to listen and hear what she heard. “Keep running ahead, Edith. Do not stop no matter what you hear.” His voice was low and hard, letting her know he would accept nothing but her obedience.

“Yes, Papa.” Edith whispered then turned and ran, feeling a coward for not even bothering to try and argue, and knowing it was a ridiculous thing to think. She had a child to consider just as her father did.

But what would happen to him?

Shivering as she came out of the tunnel she’d been in, she unbuttoned her sweater and tucked the baby inside then buttoned it back up. Looking around, she wondered what she was going to do now. Then she noticed a familiar looking satchel sitting against the wall across the way and rushed to it. Her father had packed it with a coat and blanket for her and the baby. Pulling them out, she hurriedly wrapped Wee Elsie up then tugged her own coat on before snuggling the baby back under her sweater.

“Where is Papa?” she muttered as she found a stack of crates to hide behind. Crouching down, she patted the baby’s back when she stirred. “Shh,” she hushed. “We have to keep quiet.” Having sufficiently settled her daughter, Edith listened carefully to what was happening around her, finding a good spot to peer toward the entrance so that she could see when her father came through.

If he came through.

 

~*~

 

Edith lay on her side, her baby curled against her as she watched her father on the bed across from her. How he’d managed to survive the fight he’d had with whoever it was that had followed them, she didn’t want to think about. It made her wonder what he’d seen and done in the Boer War.

“Shh,” she gently shushed the baby even as she reached out for the bottle sitting on the small table beside her. “You mustn’t disturb your grandfather. He needs to rest after being so brave and saving us.”

“Mrs. Gregson?”

“Yes?” Edith whispered as she sat up. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Missus. His Lordship has the room to himself. I’ve come to take you back to your room. The doctor wants to examine you and I’m to take the babe to be examined.”

Edith nodded as she sat down in the wheelchair. “Thank you for letting me be with her and my father.”

“She’s growing stronger, Missus,” the nurse assured. “You have visitors waiting to see you after the doctor visits.”

“My husband?”

“Yes, Missus.”

Edith felt excitement bubbling up inside her. She’d been in this hospital for at least two days, maybe more, and no visitors had been allowed due to the circumstances with which she found herself in the country. Not to mention it had taken what seemed to be forever to get help because of the relationship between England and Germany. Thankfully her father’s title had worked in their favor when she’d finally found someone to listen.

As she handed the baby to the waiting nurse, Edith let her nurse help her back into bed, her mind wondering once again how her father had managed to find her without any help.

Of course he might have had help and they had been distracting her captors while he rescued her. She sighed and smiled at the doctor. She could barely understand what he said, which meant she relied heavily on her nurse who by some miracle spoke perfect English.

Answering the queries put to her by the doctor and translated by the nurse, Edith sighed when he patted her hand then turned and left. “Well?” she asked.

“He says you’re doing much better and should be able to go home tomorrow.”

“And what about my father?”

“I don’t know. I’ll find out for you.”

“Thank you. And the baby? Will you tell me about her as well?”

“I’ll bring news when I come with your dinner.”

“Thank you.” Edith gave the woman a smile then settled further down on her pillows to wait for Michael. She couldn’t wait to see him, to hold him, to be held by him.

Her lips trembled.

She couldn’t wait to learn the fate of her beloved Mum.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsie held Edith close, ignoring the pain it caused. “Shh, Lass. I’m alright.”

“I was so scared.”

“I know you were.” Elsie smiled as she cupped Edith’s face and lifted it to smile at her surrogate daughter. “We’re safe now, Lass, and you have your family back.”

“I do.” Edith agreed. “But you’re still my mum.”

“I’ll always be as long as you want me to.”

“And you’ll come home with us when you’re released from here?”

“I promised. You may get tired of my constant visitor though.” Elsie chuckled.

Edith smiled and shook her head. “He’s welcome any time. Sybil always suspected he was in love with you.”

“I never dreamed he would leave the family for me.”

“I’m sure that nearly losing you broke down all of his walls and made him realize that there were more important things than serving my family.”

Elsie nodded then settled Edith carefully against her on the bed. “Now, tell me about the wee lassie. How is she?”

“She’s fine. She’s with Michael. I wanted to bring her to see you, but they wouldn’t let me.”

“They wouldn’t let Mr. Carson, either, but you’ve seen how that worked out.”

Edith laughed. “Did he really go to Granny?”

Elsie nodded. “He did. He might always scoff when someone says he’s her favorite, but he knows it’s the truth.”

“They’ve been through a lot of sad things together and he’s always kept her steady and never judged her. She’s opened up a lot to me the last few days. It’s a bit disconcerting.”

Elsie chuckled, “Can’t be as disconcerting as it was for me when she visited. She’s been here three times since.”

“And everyone always thought she disliked you.”

“She always has. She was only here for Mr. Carson. I only know she was here because Isobel told me.”

“Dear Cousin Isobel. Michael said she came and took care of you.”

“She did. She wanted to help, and Dr. Clarkson hated not being able to tend to me, so he sent her knowing that she would keep everyone in line should they not take as good care of me as they should. I think he also suspected she would be able to get Mr. Carson to take care of himself.”

“And did she?”

“Not always. Two of the times your grandmother visited, it was she who got him to leave.”

“What is he going to do now? I’m sure he wasn’t offered a cottage.”

“He has a room at one of the hotels here. I don’t know what his plan is after I’m released. All that I am sure of is that he’ll be visiting me.”

“I’ll talk to Michael. I’m sure that we could use Carson’s help once we’ve moved to the new house. If Carson wants to work, that is.”

“I’ll leave it up to you to speak to him.”

“Spoil sport.” Edith whispered as she placed a kiss to Elsie’s cheek. “I’ll just hand him your namesake and let her do the buttering up.”

“Sneaky thing.”

 

~*~

 

Charles stared down at the little bit of stuff in his arms, smiling as he remembered her mother when she was this size and snuggled against his chest. He didn’t know why babies always snuggled into that spot, but all of the Crawley daughters had, and so had their offspring – this newest one included now.

Michael watched the former butler cradling Wee Elsie and shook his head at how tiny she seemed in the great man’s arms. Michael wasn’t a small man, but compared to Charles Carson he felt that way.

Michael had watched the man enter a room and was amazed at the way his presence commanded notice. The odd thing was, the man was oblivious of it. He amended that thought. Carson was oblivious of it in _this_ setting. Michael knew that the man intentionally commanded notice as butler in the presence of those in his charge, but that was different. He shook his head. There was no way to really make any sense of it.

“Mr. Carson.” Michael called to get the older man’s attention.

“Yes?” Charles looked up, his voice as quiet as he was able to make it so as not to disturb the sleeping babe in his arms.

Michael smiled. “You don’t have to worry about waking her. Nanny made sure her wee lassie could sleep through just about anything.”

Charles smiled at that, his heart rate kicking up a bit at hearing Elsie referred to as Nanny. He supposed it was the way the younger man said the name as more of an endearment than a title. “What was it you needed?” he finally asked, still keeping his voice at half its normal level, his eyes holding those of Michael.

“I was going to ask you if you had found another position.”

Charles shook his head. “No. I haven’t thought that far ahead. I,” he looked down at the baby in his arms.

“I understand, Mr. Carson.” Michael assured the older man. “Now that we know she’s going to be okay, and my wife and child are back, would you consider coming and being our butler? I know a small house is a step down from the Abbey, but I have a business to run and I need to know my family is protected. I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more than the man who loves our Elsie.”

Charles blinked at that. Was the younger man speaking of the older or younger Elsie? Or, was he speaking of both? No matter. The truth was, he loved the mature Elsie and was slowly falling for the wee one in his arms. “I’d not be anywhere else,” was his answer.

“Thank you, Mr. Carson.”

“If I am to be your butler, it is just Carson.”

Michael smiled at the man’s formality. “I think you’ll find, Carson, that things are a bit different with us.”

“Oh?”

“There’s something you should know before you come to live with us. Edith calls Elsie, Mum.”

Charles blinked, then blinked again. “Lady Edith does, what?” he asked, his eyebrows nearly to his hairline as he tried desperately to keep his voice down.

“I don’t suppose Elsie has told you the whole story of their time away.”

“Bits and pieces and I’ve not asked for more.”

“I think you should.” Michael told Charles as he held out his arms for the baby. “Just remember, Elsie was against it to start, but Edith needed a mother. I think you’ll find that while Mary always ran to you, Edith ran to Elsie. Just don’t be angry at them.”

Charles carefully settled Wee Elsie into her father’s arms, the babe barely stirring at being moved. “I’ll be going now.”

Michael watched Charles walk out of the room and knew that he would go and talk to Elsie. He only hoped the man could let go of his sense of what was wrong and right and see that the two women needed each other. Edith would never have made it through everything by herself. Elsie had been her strength. “Hopefully Nanny can keep Carson calm.”


	21. Chapter 21

Edith laughed as she walked into the room to see Charles holding a squalling Wee Elsie out in front of him, a frown upon his face, a wet spot on his shirt. He’d mellowed since coming to live with their little family, something she was sure that his relationship with Elsie had played a large part in, but he hadn’t mellowed so much that this sort of thing didn’t upset him.

“Nanny leave you with her wee lassie for a moment, Carson?”

Charles looked at Edith and raised an eyebrow at her barely controlled mirth. “She had to step out a moment. The babe started fussing so I came to see if I could settle her back to sleep.” He scowled down at his shirt. “This was my reward.”

Edith bit her lip, not quite catching the snicker that overcame her at the look on Charles’ face and the disgusted tone of his voice which he hadn’t even tried to hide. “That is what babies do, Carson. Don’t tell me this has never happened to you before. Surely one of us managed to do _that_ ,” she pointed at the wet spot even as she reached out to take the baby from him.

“No. Most certainly not.”

Not being able to keep her laughter in any longer, Edith chuckled as she walked to the changing table. “I’ll take care of her, Carson.”

Charles rolled his eyes, not really seeing the humor in the situation. “I’ll go then and change my shirt,” he muttered.

Edith looked down at the baby and tickled her gently. “You’ve upset your teddy bear, Wee Elsie.”

“Charles Carson, whatever in the world!” Edith heard Elsie’s voice then her laughter followed by Charles’ blustering. She laughed harder at that then smiled widely when she heard her baby’s squeal of excitement as she kicked her legs and flayed her arms about.

Pinning the nappy into place, Edith lifted the baby and fixed her dress then nuzzled her chubby cheek. “We mustn’t let Carson see you so happy about his blustering. He’d be ever so cross.”

 

~*~

 

Elsie had nearly been bowled over by a grumbling Charles Carson as she came from her room, heading in the direction of the nursery. “Charles Carson, whatever in the world!” she shouted as she stumbled back against the wall, her eyes catching sight of the wet spot on his shirt. Looking in the direction he’d been coming from then back to him, her mind put two and two together and she began to laugh.

“I do not find the humor in, in,” he snarled and pointed at his soiled shirt. “in this!” he finally blustered. “Elsie Hughes! Control yourself!” he grumbled.

Elsie shook her head as she held her sides. She couldn’t stop laughing. The look on Charles’ face, his blustering, both were priceless. She could see that he was getting more irritated, but that only added to her mirth.

“Elsie!” Charles huffed then shook his head and moved passed her. “I’m going to change. Perhaps when I’m through you’ll have calmed yourself.”

Elsie cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing. Moving to stand in front of Charles, she placed her hands on his arms. “Come now, Charlie,” she purred. “She’s a wee lassie. She did’na soil ye shirt on purpose.”

Charles felt his body reacting at her slip into her natural brogue and growled, “Dear god in heaven, Elsie Hughes, you mustn’t do that.”

“I mustn’t?”

Narrowing his eyes, Charles grabbed her hands. “You’re dangerous when you talk like that and you know it. Now behave and go check on your wee lassie while I change my shirt.”

Elsie smiled as she lifted their hands to her mouth and gently kissed the backs of his. “I’m sure she’s fine with her mother, but I still need to go on about my business so that we can have our night out.”

Caressing her cheek, Charles leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m looking forward to our night. I think you’ll like what I have planned.”

“Mmm, if it’s anything like the last time, I’m positive I’ll love it.”

“Elsie!” Charles hissed even as he smiled and shook his head.

Elsie laughed as she walked off, exaggerating the sway of her hips to tease Charles just a bit more before she disappeared around the corner and made her way to the nursery.

Charles shook his head and turned to walk to his room to change. The woman was going to drive him mad. He hoped she would like the surprise he had for her tonight. Mr. Gregson had agreed to help him, and he knew that Elsie would be happy to have her surrogate family there, sans baby of course.

He shook his head at the thought of the little bit of soft, chubby cuteness. She’d grown so much since he’d come to live and work here, and every day he saw more and more of her mother in her. It had taken a lot for him to grow accustomed to Elsie being called Mum and to calling Lady Edith simply Mrs. Gregson, but he had and he had felt his heart swell when Wee Elsie had looked at Elsie and called her Nana, not Nanny. He had seen the tears in Elsie’s eyes as she picked the babe up and held her close.

He didn’t see much of the family, his hurt still too fresh to forgive them for the way they treated Elsie. He supposed if they would apologize it would go a long way toward helping him with forgiveness, but so far, they all seemed to simply ignore everything that had been said and done after the truth came out.

He knew that Elsie still refused to go near the family with the exception of the Dowager. He shook his head as he tugged a clean shirt on. Never in all his years did he think he would see the day that the two women got along or even remotely liked each other, but not only did they get along – the Dowager actually smiled when she had accidentally overheard Edith call Elsie, Mum.

He smiled as his thoughts turned back to Elsie. He’d been courting her since the day they’d brought her home to a small little party to celebrate her being released from hospital. Those first few weeks had been a bit crazy as they tried to get things ready to move to the new home Mr. Gregson had found as well as trying to keep Elsie from overworking herself.

Finished redressing, he stepped out into the hall only to be met by the woman he’d been thinking of.

“I thought you’d gotten lost.” Elsie smiled up at him.

Shaking his head, he reached out to caress her cheek. “Lost in thought. The house isn’t so big as to get lost in.”

Elsie leaned into his touch. “The Gregsons are dining out tonight. I’m afraid I’ll have to stay in with Wee Elsie.”

Charles smiled, the first part of his plan having been put into motion. “That’s quite alright. I don’t mind staying in with you and the lassie,” he told her, trying to imitate her brogue.

Elsie gently smacked his chest. “Don’t tease, Charles.”

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Charles let go of her. “I’d best be going. I’ve a meeting with Mr. Gregson.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“Most definitely.”


	22. Chapter 22

Elsie looked down at her ring, something she’d found herself doing quite a bit of since Charles had placed it on her finger only two days before. The sneaky man.

_“Oh Charles.”_

_“Will you, Elsie?” Charles asked as he looked at her across the table, his hand holding hers, his thumb caressing over her knuckles._

_Elsie blinked back tears as she looked at the ring he held out to her then up at Edith who sat smiling through her own tears. Seeing her girl smile and nod in encouragement, she turned her attention back to Charles. “Yes,” she whispered._

_Charles grinned as he took her hand and slid the warm band with its simple stone onto her finger. “Thank you,” he whispered as he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm._

_“Oh Mum.” Edith whispered as she reached out to take Elsie’s hand. Looking at the ring, she smiled up at Charles. “It’s beautiful.”_

_“It isn’t much.”_

_“It’s perfect.” Elsie whispered as she reached up with her free hand to wipe at the tears on her cheeks._

Sighing as she came back to the present, Elsie stared at herself in the mirror. The blue of her eyes seemed to be more brilliant today which she supposed was due to the color of her dress. The deep shade of blue reminded her of the sapphires she’d seen draped around fine lady’s necks or dangling from their ears. It was far too extravagant, but she hadn’t been able to tell Edith no when she’d insisted on purchasing the garment for her.

“Mum?”

Elsie smiled at the sound of the soft voice. “Come in,” she called, her eyes catching Edith’s in the mirror.

“You’re going to take his breath away.”

“I hope not. It wouldn’t do for the groom to keel over at the altar.” Elsie joked, her eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness.

“Oh Mum!” Edith laughed as she wrapped her arms around Elsie’s shoulders. “You’ve done something different with your hair.”

“Well if I’m to be dressed as a lady, I thought I should have a softer hair style. This dress wouldn’t go well with my normal way of wearing this mass of curls.”

“I’m sure Carson likes that mass of curls.” Edith murmured cheekily.

“Edith Gregson!” Elsie spluttered as she looked at the younger woman in the mirror.

“Yes, Mum?”

“The cheek!”

Edith grinned, her eyes twinkling. “You didn’t deny it.”

Elsie shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Enough of that. We’d best be getting on or Mr. Carson will come looking for his wayward bride.”

“Just one more thing.” Edith pulled a box from behind her. “This is a present from Michael and I. No fussing. It’s not nearly enough to repay you for what you did for us.”

Elsie frowned as she took the box and opened it, gasping in surprise. “But Lass, I,”

“Ah.” Edith squeezed Elsie’s shoulder. “No fussing. Remember?”

Elsie nodded and turned so that Edith could place the necklace around her neck. Staring at the sapphire that dangled from the silver chain, she marveled at how beautiful it was and felt tears welling in her eyes.

“Oh Mum.” Edith whispered as she wrapped her arms around Elsie’s neck and leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Don’t cry and put the earrings on.”

Elsie chuckled as she reached up to pat Edith’s arm. “Let me go then, Lass. The necklace would have been plenty. And there’s no need to repay for me for anything.”

“Oh but there is.” Edith insisted as she watched the woman who had been more of a mother to her than the woman who had given birth to her. Elsie had only recently gotten her ears pierced, something that Edith had convinced her to do when she’d learned that Carson was going to be taking his lady love out to dine at least once a week. She’d used the line that she had no reason not to look like a lady anymore and that a little bit of jewelry would make her feel feminine. Since then, she’d convinced Elsie to buy a few trinkets of jewelry to go with the various new outfits she’d purchased, this time telling Elsie that she should show Carson just how beautiful a woman he was courting.

Edith knew that people would think she and Michael were being overly extravagant and generous if they learned what they paid the pair, but Edith had insisted that since neither Carson nor Elsie did only one job about the house they should be paid more to accommodate for the extra tasks and responsibilities.

“Lass?” Elsie nudged Edith. “Where are you?”

Edith shook her head and smiled as she looked at Elsie standing in front of her. “Just gathering wool, I suppose.”

Elsie laughed at that, knowing that the girl had picked the phrase up from her. “Well, stop gathering the wee lamb’s wool and tell me what you think.”

Edith chuckled then stepped back and looked Elsie over, nodding her head in approval. “I’ll have to make sure Michael knows to stand close enough to Carson that he can catch him.”

Elsie frowned then laughed when she recalled their earlier conversation. “We’d best be going.” She bit her bottom lip. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Edith reached out and gently gripped her arms. “You’re beautiful, Mum, and he loves you very, very much.”

 

~*~

 

Michael couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his butler fidget with his waistcoat. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Carson so beside himself with nerves. “Are you alright, Carson?”

Charles looked at the younger man with a frown. “Of course I am. Whatever made you think I wasn’t?” he asked, his hands flitting up to tug at his waistcoat again.

Michael smirked. “Nothing.”

Charles rolled his eyes and huffed, his hands reaching up to fuss with his tie. He knew his employer was laughing at him, and he knew he was being ridiculous saying that he was alright when in fact he was as nervous as he’d been his first day in service. Fact was, he couldn’t explain why he was fidgeting so. It wasn’t as if he doubted that Elsie would show up.

“I was so nervous the day I married Edith that I nearly fell over my own feet.” Michael’s voice broke through Charles’ thoughts.

Charles looked at the younger man with a raised eyebrow. “Surely you didn’t think she wouldn’t show up.”

“Well of course not.” Michael chuckled. “Carson, it’s the man’s job to be a mess of nerves. We’re not ones for commitment. It’s one of the scariest words in the King’s language.”

“I’m not afraid of Elsie.”

Michael laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t say you were.”

“I’m not afraid of committing to her.” Charles grumbled.

“I know that you’re not. I’ve watched you. You were committed to her long before now. It still doesn’t mean that you aren’t nervous about this kind of commitment. I was afraid because I’d failed so spectacularly at marriage the first time round. I think you’re nervous because you’ve always kept yourself under a tight rein with walls built around yourself. Nanny breaks through all of that and you’re afraid marriage will change you too much.”

 _There is that reaction to Elsie being called Nanny again_ , thought Charles as he resisted the urge to moan. “You are very astute, Mr. Gregson.”

 

~*~

 

Edith had been right, Elsie did take Charles’ breath away when he saw her walk into the back of the small chapel, her feet carrying her up the aisle to her waiting groom. She had chuckled when she saw Michael lift his hands as if to prepare to catch Charles should he fall.

Now Elsie found herself being cradled against the firm, broad chest of her husband, his contented hum rumbling through her in a most delicious way. Her dress lay draped over the back of the chair by the window where Charles had slowly undressed her, telling her that he wanted to see her in the moonlight. His hands had worshiped her, his mouth tasting and teasing, his words praising the beauty he saw in her.

She was content and completely sated from his loving, and if she moved just right she could still cause a little tingle to roll up her spine. She’d never known that her body could feel so many sensations all at once, and she found that she enjoyed it more than she was sure society thought was proper. She didn’t care and knew that she would be most willing any time her lovely man was interested in a repeat.

She sighed and snuggled closer when Charles’ fingers trailed down her spine. She still had secrets she hadn’t told him, wasn’t sure she ever would. She supposed she would always be the secret keeper, the one people went to when they needed someone to confide in. It was different now though. She had Charles’ love to keep her steady if the secrets grew to difficult to bear.

“Els, love, you’re thoughts are very loud.” Charles rumbled.

Elsie chuckled as she pushed herself up to look down at him. “Loud are they?” she murmured. “I wasn’t aware that my husband is a mind reader.”

Charles shook his head and lightly tapped her derrière. “Sassy,” he mumbled.

“You like my sass.”

“I’ll never admit to that.”

“Never?” she queried, her eyebrow perfectly arched.

Charles held her gaze, his dark eyes even darker than usual. “Never,” he said with a challenge in his voice.

Elsie smiled a smile that was a cross between smirk and sultry as she slid her body over and on top of her husband’s. “I’ll show you never,” she murmured.

Charles moaned at the feel of her moving over him, his eyes watching the arousal flick across her face. He knew his wife held secrets, some of which he was sure he would never know. The secret of her body…well, he was sure with time it was one secret he would know the truth of.


End file.
